Mesmos Erros?
by brigida.rodrigues.5
Summary: Uma amizade inesperada surge entre Hermione e Severo. Mas será que o taciturno mestre de poções vai deixar seu coração se abrir para a irritante-sabe-tudo? Agradecimento especial à Amanda, que está sempre aturando meus devaneios literários e dando a maior força, e à Daniela Teixeira, minha super beta. Obrigada, suas lindas!
1. Entre poções

Entre Poções

– Você está calado hoje. – disse Hermione, olhando por trás da bancada enquanto picava uniformemente o ingrediente para a poção que estavam trabalhando.

Solícito, Snape finalmente levantou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar dela, levantando a sobrancelha como se dissesse: "Você está dizendo algo muito óbvio".

– Não venha com isso, Severo. Você está _mais_ calado que o normal. Melhor assim? – provocou ela, no que o bruxo respondeu dando atenção novamente para a poção que cozinhava, escondendo o sorriso de canto de boca por trás dos cabelos negros que lhe caíam à vista.

– O que aconteceu? – _Você_ , era o que ele queria dizer. _Você aconteceu, Hermione._ – Já sei. Não vê a hora de ter o laboratório todo para você, certo? Fique tranquilo, nessa mesma hora na semana que vem já não estarei mais aqui. – brincou ela, sentindo a pontada esquisita no peito que, coincidentemente (ou nem tanto), vinha quando ela se lembrava disso.

Os dois bruxos haviam iniciado a parceria há alguns meses, quando Hermione procurou o ex-professor para tirar algumas dúvidas acerca de seu novo projeto. Tudo começou de maneira casual, extraordinariamente; Severo não havia sido hostil com ela, ao contrário disto, o bruxo havia se interessado genuinamente pela ideia ousada de misturar princípios químicos trouxas e bruxos.

E cada dúvida que Hermione tirava com ele virava um experimento de toda uma tarde, até que ambos desistiram de fingir – ela, que ia apenas perguntar; ele, que não estava tão interessado – e zelaram um acordo silencioso de parceria. Simplesmente começaram a trabalhar juntos, e estava sendo maravilhoso.

Severo sempre soube que Hermione era inteligente, é claro. Mas ele nem sequer imaginava o que ia além da inteligência – a sabedoria, o equilíbrio, o senso de humor; e também o que ia além da petulância: a determinação, a ruguinha no meio da testa quando diante um desafio, as sardas que se revelavam quando o sol decidia romper o céu escocês, revelando mais de um rosto extremamente belo.

O bruxo expulsava esses pensamentos loucos toda vez que sua cabeça o traía, e tratava de buscar logo alguma distração: algum livro de Artes das Trevas, uma boa bebida, rondas noturnas pelo castelo – com ocasionais pontos descontados à Grifinória – e, em casos extremos – quando era o cheiro dela que estava impregnado – Snape ia até Minerva para falar de algum aluno que, coitado!, nem tinha feito nada tão digno da atenção da diretora, pois assim Snape era obrigado a ser concentrar em outra coisa que não a jovem bruxa e o cheiro de rosas, torcendo que a sala de Minerva o livrasse do perfume viciante.

Mas Snape teve a certeza de que estava ficando louco quando Hermione, numa tarde perdida – e que Severo considerou uma das piores pós-guerra, anunciou que sairia mais cedo...

 _– Eu já acabei por hoje, então, vou indo... – a fala repentina assustou Severo. Hermione nunca saía mais cedo. Não que tivessem um horário determinado, mas eles só deixavam o laboratório quando alguém – vulgo Minerva – os resgatava e os obrigava a parar para comer alguma coisa._

 _– Ainda não revisamos como a arambóia reagiu no caldeirão de prata. – respondeu, estranhando o comportamento dela._

 _– Sim, mas como adiantei bem as outras etapas pensei que poderíamos fazer isso amanhã. Tudo bem? – a pergunta veio incerta, como se Hermione estivesse tentando mascarar o quanto a resposta dele era importante, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria parecer que estava pedindo a opinião dele._

 _– Festa na casa dos Weasleys, imagino. – bufou ele, sem fazer esforço para esconder o desdém – Se a senhorita tiver que comparecer a todos os aniversários, tomará boa parte de seus finais de semana no ano._

 _– Não, Snape, não vou encontrar com meus amigos. – irritou-se ela – É um jantar com um... outro amigo. – e ela ganhou totalmente a atenção de Severo novamente. "Outro amigo?!", pensou ele, "O que ela quer dizer com isso?". E pronto, estava ali; o ciúme inegável que se apossou de Severo era impossível de esconder. Nem mesmo seus anos de espião o preparam para isso. A última vez que ele tinha sentido ciúmes fora por Lílian, mas era diferente... diferente e distante. Não tinha nada a ver com o que ele estava sentindo agora. Tinha que ser ele a levá-la para jantar, ele a ser o causador de seus suas saídas mais cedo e de seus atrasos. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele desejava que o tal encontro fosse bom, ele queria vê-la feliz. Afinal de contas, uma jovem como ela não deveria ficar enfurnada num laboratório com um velho rabugento como ele._

 _Mas ainda sim o comentário ferino veio - Imaginei que estaria mais empenhada..._

 _– O que disse? – "Como ele ousa!", pensou ela._

 _– Isso mesmo que ouviu: que a irritante-sabe-tudo sacrificaria mais por uma pesquisa acadêmica. – ele não conseguia para de falar coisas ruins, mas aquele sentimento horrível de não querer que ela fosse embora se apoderava dele como uma droga._

 _– Ora, seu... seu... Não é meu professor mais, sabia? Tampouco é o dono dessa pesquisa! Eu a interrompo quando quiser! – Sim, Hermione Furiosa Granger. Era bom saber que sentimentos tão intensos estavam sendo destinados a ele, apenas a ele._

 _– Pois bem, senhorita Granger, então não conte mais com a minha ajuda. Se prefere sair com um cabeça oca qualquer à se dedicar a uma pesquisa que, como muito bem disse, é SUA, vá em frente! Mas não conte mais comigo._

 _– Pelos céus, Snape! É só um encontro, algumas horas, amanhã triplicamos o horário se faz tanta questão.- "Horas! Algumas horas!", pensou ele, furioso._

 _– Eu não estou a sua disposição, Granger._

 _– Não quis dizer isso, mas... – e ele já tinha saído, deixando-a falando sozinha e batendo o pé com a frustração que o bruxo despertava nela, controlando a vontade de ir atrás dele e socá-lo bem no nariz._

 _"Idiota, grosseiro, inflexível, egoísta, arrogante!". Foi com esses elogios que a bruxa desmarcou o tal encontro que, verdade seja dita, ela nem queria mesmo ir. Tinha aceitado apenas por insistência de Gina e, verdade seja dita parte 2, porque vinha tendo pensamentos e sensações estranhas a respeito de Severo Snape. Colocando a culpa na (falta de uma) vida amorosa, Hermione aceitou o tal encontro, arrependendo-se no segundo seguinte – e relaxando no mesmo segundo em que cancelou. Ela definitivamente preferia ficar trabalhando na poção. E com Severo junto dela, de preferência._

 _Mas isso ela não poderia dizer ao bruxo teimoso e inflexível. Nunca._

 _E Hermione não foi ao encontro. E Severo acabou voltando. E os dois acabaram jantando juntos na sala contígua ao laboratório, conversando sobre tudo e nada, extrapolando todas as barreiras da formalidade para começar uma amizade (e eles nem imaginavam que a amizade seria só o começo)._

– Não passou nem perto, Hermione. Nem perto. – murmurou ele, indicando que era tudo o que falaria naquele momento.

– De qualquer maneira, terá mais trabalho para se livrar de mim já que ainda temos o baile. – provocou ela, sorrindo sem muita convicção.

– Não achei que fosse do tipo que gosta de bailes.

– Eu não gosto que me enquadrem em padrões, Severo. E sim, gosto de bailes. Reencontramos amigos, conversamos, conhecemos novas pessoas, dançamos...

– Entediante. – cortou – Parece o inferno pra mim.

– Não seja tão difícil. – estalou ela – É só um baile. E além do mais...

– Não.

– _além_ do mais, eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse. – Acompanhá-la? Severo nunca imaginou que ela diria algo do tipo, e por não estar preparado sentiu as mãos suarem como se fosse um adolescente. _O que isso quer dizer?! Ir com ela? Não, de jeito nenhum!_

– Não. – era o mais seguro a se responder.

– Mas que coisa, Snape! – Snape. Se ela o chamasse assim, era porque estava furiosa.

– Está faltando bater o pé para ficar parecendo uma menina irritada. – provocou ele, não esperando que a bruxa levasse a sério. Eles irritavam um ao outro quase sempre, e estava tudo bem. Era até divertido! Mas alguma coisa na fala dele não saiu como ele esperava, e a voz baixa e magoada dela atingiu o coração dele como uma faca.

– Você é um idiota. – e bateu a porta atrás de si.

– Imbecil. Ogro. Idiota. Grosso. Inferno! – sozinho no laboratório, era o que restava a Severo. Xingar a sua (total) falta de tato.

...

Nos dias que se seguiram antes do baile, Hermione apareceu no laboratório uma única vez, apenas para terminar o último teste e enviar para o Ministério a poção que já estava pronta. Ela falou com Severo polidamente, apesar das tentativas surpreendentes dele de manter algum diálogo. Era um pouco engraçado vê-lo tentando, mas a bruxa decidiu que poderia ser sonserina por alguns instantes e fazê-lo sofrer merecidamente.

A verdade é que ela havia ficado magoada ao modo que ele havia se referido a ela: "menina irritada". Era tudo o que ele ainda pensava dela? Uma aluna petulante? Alguém que ele nunca poderia sentir... _atração_? Mas que diabos ela estava pensando?! Atração?

– Sim, Hermione, atração. Não minta para si mesma, tampouco perca seu tempo mentindo para sua amiga, que já percebeu isso há meses.

– Meses? – Hermione estava chocada – Isso é absurdo, Gina!

– Sim, Hermione, e digo mais: você está _gostando_ dele, mais que apenas atraída na verdade.

– Eu...

– Só tome cuidado. Severo é um homem de muitas mágoas, e sem querer você pode se ferir. Mas se você está disposta a se manter próxima a ele, mostre que não é mais aquela menina a quem ele deu aula por sete tortuosos anos. Mostre que cresceu, Hermione, e que aqueles tempos ficaram para trás.

– Eu nunca ouvi tantos absurdos de uma única vez, Gina! Sinceramente... Severo e eu somos amigos – se é que eu posso ir tão longe. Não sou _atraída_ por ele. Isso é absurdo.

– Sim, e vai parar de chover na Escócia. – zombou ela – Por favor, Mione, não seja tão teimosa.

– Eu...

– Você se apaixonou pelo morcegão das masmorras. Não há como negar!

– Gina!

– Olha, quando você e meu irmão começaram a namorar eu fiquei em êxtase! Era simplesmente incrível que nossa família aumentaria e que você estaria nela. Só que depois de um tempo eu me dei conta que você e o Harry, bem como muitos da Ordem, são a nossa família... sempre foram.

Não seria um casamento feliz, vocês são muito diferentes. Rony sempre ficaria feliz com suas conquistas, mas não aguentaria ouvi-la falando de poções e Ministério por mais que dez minutos. Enquanto amigos, tudo bem, mas enquanto um casal você se sentiria incompleta. – despejou a amiga de uma só vez, sem dar tempo de Hermione pensar em algum argumento que pudesse quebrar todas as verdades ditas pela ruiva. – E olha para você e para o professor Snape! Ficam horas e horas conversando sobre as mesmas coisas, você até o fez rir, pelo amor a Merlin! Se isso não é ser compatível, eu tampouco sei o que é.

– Não sei o que sinto por ele. – confessou ela, de repente sentindo a garganta se fechar num soluço contido. Porque ela queria chorar mesmo? Ah sim, a irracionalidade de se apaixonar por alguém que nunca retribuiria o sentimento.

– Mas sente alguma coisa. – não era uma pergunta – E é muito forte pelo que posso ver.

– Isso é tão idiota!

– O melhor que pode fazer é ir ao baile, se divertir, e dar um tempo de Hogwarts. As vezes a distância vai amenizar toda essa confusão e você vai poder pensar se isso que sente por ele realmente vale a pena.

– Você está certa. E ele realmente não vai ao baile, então não corro o risco de encará-lo agora. Não quero vê-lo antes do necessário, pelo menos não agora que admiti para mim mesma esse... isso... essa loucura!


	2. Arriscando

Arriscando

O baile chegou e Hermione estava decidida a não se deixar atingir pelo bruxo insuportável. Mas era bem difícil ignorar a pontada dolorida em seu coração toda vez que ela lembrava que o veria cada vez menos. A bruxa queria mais que a amizade dele, mas estava disposta a deixar o sentimento de lado se isso significasse mantê-lo por perto de alguma maneira. A que ponto ela tinha chegado? "Está sendo tola, Hermione", decidiu-se. E com uma última olhada no espelho, saiu do quarto na esperança de que os pensamentos inconvenientes ficassem para trás, trancados, mesmo que por uma noite.

O que ela não imaginava, contudo, era que esses tais pensamentos se materializassem na figura vestida de preto parada do lado de fora.

— O que está fazendo aqui? – ela quase gritou, tomada pelo susto.

— Não tem uma festa desgastante acontecendo no Salão Principal? – a voz entediada deixava claro o quanto ele estava odiando aquilo tudo.

— Você deixou bem claro o quanto odiava bailes. – retrucou ela, ainda em choque por ele estar ali.

— Sim, odeio. Não há nada mais desgastante. Mas eu não seria Severo Snape se perdesse a oportunidade de lembrá-la o quão odiosa pode ser uma noite. – divertimento brotava da conversa provocativa. Se a intenção dele era irritá-la, ela o irritaria ainda mais ignorando.

— Você está tornando essa noite interessante, professor. – piscou ela, enganchando o braço na curva do cotovelo dele. – Vamos ver quem ganha: sonserina ou grifinória.

— Impertinente! – chocou-se ele, um pouco atordoado por ser subjugado e provocado pela mesma grifinória – ou seria sonserina – que estava pendurada nele.

— Oh, vamos lá Severo! Não pode ser tão ruim. Prometo salvá-lo de conversas e pessoas tediosas. – ela o fez literalmente rosnar – Bom... talvez você consiga fazer isso sozinho. – e riu. RIU! Hermione estava brincando as custas dele, e parecia se tornar ainda mais divertido a medida que a carranca aumentava.

"Talvez tenha sido uma péssima ideia vir a esse baile estúpido", foi o que ele pensou quando ela apertou ainda mais a mão em seu braço para equilibrar-se ao descer a escada. Mas se ela estava jogando, ele também poderia.

Quando as vozes e a música começaram a ficar mais altas, Severo tentou se desvencilhar de Hermione. Não de uma maneira grosseira, mas indicando a entrada e deixando que ela passasse na frente dele. Quando ela tentou recuperar o toque, o bruxo afastou-se.

— O que foi? – ela tentou, confusa pela atitude dele.

Severo não sabia o que responder. Ela não via a impropriedade daquilo? De chegar na frente de várias pessoas ao lado _dele_?

— Hermione, vão falar se nos ver chegando... _juntos_.

— Mas nós estamos juntos! Digo, você é o meu acompanhante. Não é?

— Sim, mas... eles vão inventar boatos, e não é bom que eles te associem tão diretamente a mim. Pode não ser bom para o seu futuro acadêmico.

— Mas a pesquisa é nossa. Já estamos associados. – argumentou, dando um passo em direção a ele. – Severo, isso é ridículo. Dê-me seu braço.

— Nós podemos entrar lado a lado. É o suficiente.

— É isso o que você quer? – NÃO!

— O que você quer? – ele devolveu a pergunta – Ser associada mais do que deveria a um ex comensal?

— Eu quero seu braço, Severo Snape. Então como vai ser? Vou ter que arrancá-lo ou você vai me dar de bom grado? – falou entredentes, chamando a atenção de alguns curiosos que entravam e saíam do Grande Salão.

— Grifinória irritante.

— Sonserino impossível.

E entraram. E o choque inicial foi se dissipando aos poucos, a medida que a bebida ia e vinha entre grupos de pessoas. E Severo e Hermione se esqueceram da briga tola, e tanto ele quanto ela se divertiram; Severo daquele jeito tranquilo, o humor muito parecido com uma cobra que rasteja com comentários sarcásticos, até que dá o bote – e a consequência era uma Hermione explodindo numa risada rica, iluminando todo o seu rosto, chegando até as bochechas rosadas e o fazendo perder o fôlego.

Houve também um momento raro em que Severo riu. Realmente riu! Hermione tropeçara no próprio vestido e xingara de uma maneira que não era nada graciosa, fazendo Severo rir do olhar irritado dela. Nesse momento, ao ver o rosto relaxado dele, Hermione quase se entregou a loucura daquele sentimento. Por muito pouco ela não se declarou, e por muito pouco ela não se aproveitou da baixa guarda dele para roubar um beijo. Os lábios finos trabalhando numa risada pareciam tão convidativos... e o vinho estava trabalhando tão rápido na cabeça dela... que tudo que ela queria era se agarrar aquele homem arredio e impossível e maravilhoso.

Mas ela não fez isso, no entanto. O vinho não era coragem líquida o suficiente. E tudo que fez foi se resignar com o amor platônico e decidir que já era tarde. Como que para testá-la, Severo era além de tudo um cavalheiro, e não deu outra escolha além de acompanhá-la até o quarto.

Caminhando silenciosamente lado a lado, trocaram olhares furtivos. Vez ou outra o negro encontrava o castanho e rapidamente desviavam. Por fim, Hermione decidiu que o silêncio era muito perigoso, e que se ela não inventasse alguma coisa – qualquer coisa! – para falar, certamente pularia no pescoço do homem.

— Não preciso dizer que conheço o castelo e que já li "Hogwarts: uma história" número suficiente de vezes para saber o caminho dos meus próprios aposentos. – brincou, fazendo-o sorrir.

— Se eu tive que acompanhá-la ao baile, pelo menos faço o serviço completo. – a voz baixa, o sorriso malicioso, os lábios finos, a postura, tudo! Absolutamente tudo nele irradiava sedução. E Hermione sabia que ele não estava tentando provocá-la nem nada remotamente parecido, mas a frase saíra tão... _sensual_ que ela não conseguiu evitar corar.

— Bom – pigarreou – Eu ainda estou brava com você. – mudar de assunto era o melhor caminho.

— Eu nem ao menos sei o que fiz, Hermione, mas já não é redenção o suficiente ter ido à festa maçante e ter me comportado a noite inteira? – a voz era de um tom falsamente arrependido e indulgente.

— Bem, você não dançou. – ela disse, fazendo-o balançar a cabeça em divertimento.

— Seria um pouco demais, não acha?

— Um acompanhante que se preze teria dançado. – provocou.

— Eu não sou como os outros, Hermione. – ele queria dizer que ele não era romântico e... _digno_ , mas Hermione dera uma resposta dúbia.

— Não, não é mesmo. _"É infinitamente melhor"_ , pensou. – De qualquer maneira, obrigada. Admito que não teria sobrevivido sozinha. – confessou, fazendo uma careta adorável ao ter que admitir alguma coisa que ela tão veementemente negara. Ia contra todos os seus princípios de teimosia.

— Disponha. – ele fez uma mesura e em seguida parou ao lado da porta do quarto. Eles finalmente tinham chegado, e Hermione nunca desejou tanto que seu quarto fosse mais longe.

— Então... é isso.

— Sim, é.

O olhar dele era tão penetrante que Hermione não conseguia desviar. Era como um ímã. "Como nunca tinham notado Severo Snape antes?", ela se perguntava, mas já sabendo a resposta. A beleza dele não era do tipo do comum; aliás, nada nele era comum. Não era para ser simplesmente visto, era para ser apreciado e desfeito em camadas, para então encontrar toda aquela pureza por baixo da mágoa e da culpa; toda a vulnerabilidade por trás da coragem; toda a capacidade de amar por trás da fortaleza.

E tudo aquilo estava lhe dizendo "boa noite" e indo embora. Ela não podia deixá-lo ir!

— Passo na sua sala para me despedir amanhã... bem, mais tarde então. – disse, a voz trêmula e o coração acelerado. E ele apenas acenara em concordância! Ela podia estrangulá-lo ali mesmo. Porque ele tinha que ser tão neutro na sua postura?!

"Que se dane!", ela pensou. Ou melhor, não pensou. Quando se deu conta já estava na ponta dos pés, seus lábios encostando na bochecha dele. As mãos trêmulas usaram o ombro dele de apoio, aproveitando aquele momento para senti-lo próximo: seu cheiro, a solidez do seu corpo, a maciez da sua pele pálida.

Hermione então percebeu que era muito tempo para um simples beijo no rosto, e se resignando que ele não faria nenhum movimento em troca, deslizou as mãos dos ombros até o peito dele, até por fim soltá-lo. Mas antes que isso acontecesse, ele entrelaçou os dedos longos e frios nos dela e a puxou para um beijo cálido, tímido, temeroso. Ela suspirou na boca dele e passou as mãos para a nuca, sentindo-o tremer com o toque – o encorajamento para aprofundar o beijo insano.

Ele sentiu a língua dela trabalhar em seu lábio, e ele não podia fazer nada além de dar passagem, senti-la dentro da sua boca, seu gosto doce e afrodisíaco. Ele estava perdido quando suas mãos se fecharam na cintura dela e ela permitiu – permitiu! Eles não perceberam que haviam se movimentado até que Hermione estava encostada na parede, Severo com uma mão espalmada atrás dela enquanto a outra a segurava bem firme perto dele. Os seios dela agora estavam muito pressionados no tórax dele, e ele sentiu a irracionalidade invadi-lo quando percebeu o quanto a desejava. Desejava e a queria por perto, fazer parte, somar. Nada como pensamentos egoístas e possessivos – bem, talvez só um pouco – mas desejar realmente a felicidade dela. E se sentir feliz como estava, beijando-a, se perdendo nas curvas discretas dela, nos lábios macios e agora cheios, tão... _beijáveis_.

E foi então que ela, Hermione, fez algo que ele não esperava. Ela o tocou bem lá embaixo, e ele acordou para onde aquilo evoluiria. Eles não podiam fazer sexo! Estragaria tudo! Ele agiria de maneira estranha depois e a amizade se perderia. Ele _a_ perderia.

— Hermione – tentou, ainda dentro da boca dela. Um dedo mais ousado apertou o volume com mais intensidade, fazendo-o perder um pouco a força nas pernas.

— Huum... – ela gemeu em resposta, provando agora a pele do pescoço dele.

— Hermione, pare. – ele a afastou.

— Você... você não quer? – o rosto corado, de repente se sentindo muito acordada e sóbria. Não era bom.

— Você tem uma chave de portal para pegar amanhã e deve estar descansada. Peço desculpas pela minha atitude. Eu... nós... não pode acontecer. Boa noite, Senhorita Granger. E desapareceu pelo corredor escuro, deixando-a totalmente arrasada para trás.

...

Hermione não se lembrava de já ter se sentido tão humilhada e despedaçada. Eles tinham finalmente se beijado, e então ela estava sozinha nos corredores sombrios do castelo, sentindo-se a mais tola das mulheres.

Ela tinha perdido o amigo e a esperança. Ela tinha perdido Severo Snape. E, aparentemente, a presença de espírito, já que seus pés não a obedeciam para sair do lugar. Tudo que Hermione queria era sentar no chão frio e irregular e chorar todos aqueles meses acumulados. Como, diabos, ela iria encará-lo agora? Mas como, por Merlin, ela poderia ficar sem ele?


	3. Lembranças

Lembranças

Quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que Severo sentara na poltrona em frente a lareira, com a garrafa de Wiskhy de Fogo nas mãos e olhando para nada, seria difícil dizer. Uma, duas, quatro horas? A madrugada inteira? Não importava. Ele tinha beijado Hermione Granger, e ela retribuíra! "Mais do que apenas retribuir", lembrou sua mente e corpo desejosos.

E ele fugira. Fugira!

— Merda. – praguejou. – Hermione nunca mais vai olhar para mim e a culpa é toda minha. Como se isso fosse alguma novidade. – bufou ele, amargo. Os toques dela, o beijo, os seios pressionados contra o corpo dele... tudo! E ele fugira. E porque raios ele tinha fugido, afinal?! Porque para Severo Snape não havia a mínima possibilidade no inferno dela ser feliz com alguém como ele.

Severo Snape tinha se apaixonado por Hermione Granger. E foi impossível, naquela noite, não se lembrar da primeira vez em que ela o tinha tocado.

 _— Coloquei as algas marinhas na segunda bancada, e a pele de aramboia na primeira. Assim não vamos nos confundir. Ah, e... – ela tagarelava sem parar, completamente focada nas anotações e nos vários pergaminhos espalhados._

 _Ela não notou, portanto, que Severo estava muito calado; pior que isso, que ele não pedira gentilmente para ela "calar a boca". Hermione só notou quando ele passou por ela e entrou no escritório particular, batendo a porta atrás de si._

 _Há algum tempo Hermione o deixaria ir; ela o deixaria trancado na sala contígua e faria o mínimo de barulho possível. Mas ela não era mais uma aluna, e esse tipo de comportamento era simplesmente rude e desgastante, e ela já estava mais do que farta daquilo. Decidida, abriu a porta num estrondo, pronta para colocá-lo no devido lugar._

 _— Olha aqui, Snape... – mas qualquer xingamento que a mente brilhante dela havia planejado morrera na garganta._

 _A blusa branca que todos suspeitavam que ele usava por baixo de toda a roupa preta realmente existia, mas naquela tarde ela estava pintada aqui e ali de sangue. E pareceu piorar quando ele virou bruscamente para repreendê-la, abrindo o restante da ferida no pescoço – sua marca física mais visível que a guerra deixara._

 _— Meu Deus._

 _— Você não consegue, não é? Não se intrometer. ! – a voz grossa e mais alta que o habitual a fizeram acordar do choque._

 _— Não, eu não vou. – bateu o pé – Por Merlin, Snape, olha só pra você! Não vai conseguir fechar a ferida sozinho e..._

 _— tampouco vou pedir ajuda a mexeriqueira da Pomfrey._

 _— Mas..._

 _— Granger. – ele avisou, incapaz de soar ameaçador dessa vez._

 _— Não fale mais nada, ok? Ou vai piorar a ferida._

 _— O que está fazendo?_

 _— Não consigo fechar a ferida com todo esse sangue. Temos que limpar primeiro._

 _— Granger. – avisou mais uma vez._

 _— Snape. – ela devolveu, petulante – Olha, eu vou ajudá-lo e não há nada que possa fazer. Brigue comigo depois, sim? Agora fica quieto._

 _Severo Snape estava de mãos atadas. Ela – a senhorita Granger! – estava debruçada sobre ele, dedos delicados e eficazes trabalhando no seu curativo, e o que ele poderia fazer? Seria tolo se a expulsasse. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, odiava parecer tão vulnerável perto de outra pessoa, especialmente perto dela._

 _— Por céus, Snape! – os lábios dela abriram e fecharam bem próximos da boca dele. – Isso está bem ruim._

 _— Obrigado, Granger, eu não tinha notado por mim mesmo. – mas o sarcasmo não funcionou com ela. Hermione apenas sorriu, seguido de um olhar divertido para aqueles olhos negros que agora a observavam fascinados._

 _— Não é o tipo de curativo que se possa fazer sozinho. Não dá a visibilidade suficiente. – ela comentou, voltando total atenção para o pescoço do mestre de poções. – Há quanto tempo a cicatriz te incomoda assim? – perguntou, e os olhos dela eram tão incisivos sobre os dele que Severo se remexeu desconfortável na poltrona._

 _— Nunca parou de incomodar. – para que mentir? Ela com certeza saberia. E porque era impossível mentir para aqueles olhos castanhos, Snape decidiu._

 _— Severo... – o nome dele na boca dela! Severo achou que tinha morrido, finalmente. E que tinha um lugar muito especial reservado para ele se aquela era a visão do paraíso. – Como você pode ser tão teimoso e inflexível consigo mesmo? Se não queria ninguém fofocando sobre a sua cicatriz, então que procurasse um curandeiro do St. Mungus._

 _— Já fiz coisas muito mais complexas que um curativo estúpido para uma cicatriz estúpida, Granger._

 _— Sinto em lhe avisar, professor Snape, mas não dá para fazer tudo sozinho. Descanse a cabeça para trás, por favor. Snape! A cabeça... para trás._

 _— Irritante._

 _— Obrigada. – sorriu, mas agora ele não podia vê-la. Tinha fechado os olhos para aquela loucura. Quando alguém o tinha tocado porque realmente queria? Para cuidar dele? – Você não deveria usar essa capa o dia todo. A gola esbarra na cicatriz, e o atrito irrita a pele que já está muito sensível._

 _— Eu sei._

 _— Então não use, oras. Pelo menos não aqui no laboratório. Só ficamos nós dois aqui o dia todo. – comentou, inocente, e Snape decidiu ignorar as implicações do comentário dela._

 _— Minerva, aquela outra mexeriqueira. Está sempre aqui._

 _— Ela se preocupa com você – disse, fazendo-o bufar – Pronto, pode voltar agora. Devagar... Isso._

 _— Ela se preocupa é com a grifinória do Trio de Ouro. E vem aqui para se certificar de que não estou fazendo sua preciosa ex-aluna chorar._

 _— Isso não é verdade. A professora McGonalgall pergunta de você o tempo todo. Diz que não se alimenta direito quando está com um novo projeto, que não sai das masmorras a menos que seja para dar aulas, e..._

 _— Então é isso que ficam conversando horas e horas? Sobre mim? Francamente, Granger... – provocou ele, querendo mascarar aquele aperto no peito, o sentimento de pertencimento que se apoderou dele._

 _— Tenho que zelar pela sua saúde, professor. Pelo menos até conseguir meu título. – um sorriso sonserino brincou nos lábios dela, e Severo não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta._

 _— Então é só isso que tenho que fazer para me ver livre da sua presença? – ela gargalhou. Mesmo. Riu sonoramente para ele, Severo Snape._

 _— Lamento, senhor. Não poderia aceitar um título sem merecê-lo. Terá que me aguentar por alguns meses._

 _— Sabia que seria pedir muito. – ironizou, fechando os olhos para conter um gemido de dor._

 _— Desculpe. Agora só precisamos fechar a ferida. Posso fazer o feitiço?_

 _— Eu tenho escolha? – perguntou dramaticamente._

 _— Não. – respondeu ela, sorrindo, e já com a varinha em punho._

 _Severo fechara os olhos novamente, totalmente entregue a ela, à sua competência, à sua generosidade, ao seu carinho... Como ele poderia imaginar que tudo mudaria de uma hora para outra? Absolutamente tudo. Como ele pode ceder tanto a ela? Ficar tão vulnerável? Snape sabia que daquele momento em diante tudo mudaria, e que Hermione Granger entraria totalmente na sua vida. Ele só esperava que fosse forte o suficiente para ela não entrar no seu coração._

 _— Senhor? – a voz o puxou para o mundo real, e quando abriu os olhos os castanhos estavam tão perto... – Veja se está melhor, mexa um pouco para os lados e para cima. Assim. Sente alguma dor?_

 _— Dez pontos para a grifinória, senhorita Granger._

 _— Então era tudo o que eu precisava ter feito? Salvar o seu pescoço? – provocou ela de volta – Apenas pense no que eu falei... Deixe a capa de lado enquanto estivermos aqui. É só uma cicatriz, afinal de contas. Também tenho as minhas._

Ele não respondeu, mas no dia seguinte estava sem as longas vestes negras. Hermione não comentara nada na ocasião, mas sorrira para o fato de que Severo Snape estava se abrindo para ela.

E no dia seguinte Hermione foi embora, e Severo se odiou por ser tão covarde. Ele só não queria estragar tudo de novo, magoar Hermione como magoara Lílian. Não. Hermione tinha um futuro brilhante, e se envolver com ele estragaria tudo.

Se seu coração estava em pedaços com a decisão? Bem, ele não sabia que ainda tinha um para começo de conversa. Mas parecia que ele tinha, sim. Um bem no fundo do peito, batendo tão baixo que era como se não estivesse lá. Mas perto de Hermione ele ouviu, Severo sentiu... ainda estava lá, batendo forte por ela. Que o coração dele voltara a bater com tanta força já era um presente, Snape achou, e ele agradeceria a Hermione silenciosamente todos os dias por isso. Assim como iria guardar todos os sorrisos e olhos castanhos brilhantes dela, os cabelos indomáveis, o hábito irritante de cantarolar. Severo realmente queria amaldiçoá-la por rendê-lo assim, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era no quanto ele sentiria a sua falta. Como no inferno ele voltaria a vida solitária nas masmorras sem os ecos da voz de Hermione Granger.


	4. De volta

8 meses depois

— Não, Harry, eu já disse. Tenho que entregar esses relatórios até o final da semana. – Harry observava o ritmo frenético da amiga entre divertido e preocupado. Divertido porque adorava ver Hermione na correria, indicando que ela estava totalmente comprometida com o trabalho como sempre esteve. Preocupado porque ele sabia que por trás de toda a sua entrega seu coração estava quebrado.

Harry conhecia a amiga e sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Ele havia estranhado a amizade intensa que ela e Snape tinham desenvolvido, mas nunca tinha visto a amiga tão feliz e tão ela mesma, confiante. E tudo ia bem até onde Harry sabia. E então Hermione viajou para o continente Americano e voltou dois meses além do previsto com um sorriso forçado de que tudo estava bem. Só que além de Hermione mentir muito mal, eles tinham compartilhado uma cabana por um ano inteiro na procura das horcruxes, além de, claro, serem amigos desde os onze anos de idade. Ele insistiu por semanas e sempre ouvia "Não é nada, Harry. Estou ótima". E quando perguntava por Snape, era sempre o mesmo sorriso triste seguido de "Eu estraguei tudo, Harry, e não ouse ir atrás dele para saber mais a respeito".

É claro que Harry pensou inúmeras vezes em se intrometer _e_ procurar Snape. Mas sabia que se Hermione descobrisse ficaria furiosa, e ele não queria vê-la mais triste. Ele só queria que a amiga voltasse a falar como antes, empolgada sobre sua pesquisa e trabalho, que ela saísse daquele escritório e se divertisse, exatamente como estava tentando fazer agora.

— e você tem dezenas de pergaminhos para assinar, e preparar sua palestra para o próximo simpósio, etc. Eu sei que você é ocupada, mas não quero desculpas dessa vez. É o baile anual do Ministério para comemorarmos o dia da vitória, Hermione. Tem amigos que você não vê há meses e que sempre perguntam de você – Harry quase se bateu por ter tocado num ponto tão sensível, mas sabia que para convencê-la teria que ser um pouco dramático.

— Harry.

— Luna perguntou de você semana passada. Molly reclamou que desde que viajou não aparece n'Toca, e o Rony não tem mais desculpas para dar a ela em seu nome.

— Eu sempre vejo você e o Rony! – ela bateu o pé.

— Sim, mas porque fomos ver você quando estava nos Estados Unidos. E existem dezenas de outras pessoas com saudades de você. A diretora McGonalgal ainda não entende a sua saída repentina de Hogwarts, e nem eu...

— Harry. – seu tom era de aviso, embora um pouco cansada – Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Hermione, sou seu amigo há anos. Você e o Snape trabalharam juntos por quase um ano, se tornaram amigos, depois você viaja para a América por quase oito meses! Sendo que não precisava ter ficado nem metade disso. E depois volta pra Inglaterra e continua enfurnada aqui no Ministério, fingindo que está tudo bem quando sei que não está.

— Harry eu...

— Ele fez alguma coisa para você?

— O que? Não! Harry, ele não fez nada de errado.

— Ele disse alguma coisa horrível, sarcástica...

— Não.

— Ele... ele te machucou, Hermione?

— HARRY POTTER! Severo Snape não fez nada de errado, eu é que confundi tudo. Eu... – ela não conseguiu parar as lágrimas, o choro engasgado há meses.

— Mione? – ele tentou se aproximar, preocupado.

— Harry, eu não... – as mãos de Hermione estavam tremendo quando ela tentou enxugar os olhos.

— Seja o que for, Hermione, não vou torcer o nariz ou brigar com você, ok? Só... desabafa. – disse sinceramente.

— Você não vai gostar. – ela avisou.

— Eu não ligo, Hermione. Só não posso mais ver minha melhor amiga assim. Eu e Rony estamos muito preocupados. Você sempre nos tirou de todas as encrencas, das situações mais difíceis. Deixa a gente fazer isso agora.

— Quando você se tornou tão sensível, Harry Potter? – ela brincou, enxugando as lágrimas e deixando um sorriso brincar nos lábios. – Tudo bem – ela suspirou – Só não conta para o Rony, ok?

— Não vou contar. Prometo. – ele jurou, colocando chá para os dois enquanto esperava pacientemente a amiga ter coragem para falar.

Ele a viu andar de um lado para o outro, tensa, como se falasse para si mesma para ter calma. Ela pegou a xícara de chá mas largou em seguida; tentou sentar-se, mas não conseguiu; até que por fim parou em frente a grande janela que dava vista para a Londres trouxe e disparou num só fôlego:

— Eu me apaixonei por Severo Snape, Harry.

— O que? - ele engasgou com o chá.

— Eu me apaix-

— Não, eu entendi. Mas... o que?! – Hermione finalmente andou até ficar de frente para o amigo.

— Harry! Você disse que não julgaria e-

— Eu sei, eu sei! Desculpa. É só que... – suspirou – Olha, eu nem estou tão surpreso assim. Essa possibilidade passou pela minha cabeça. – na expressão suspeita de Hermione ele completou – Ok, talvez Gina possa ter insinuado alguma coisa.

— Vou matar a sua esposa!

— Eu não acreditei, claro, mas depois fiquei pensando e cheguei a conclusão de que vocês dois meio que são parecidos. – na expressão de choque de Hermione ele continuou – E é claro que se você me pedir pra repetir isso eu não vou. – Harry ficou aliviado quando um pequeno sorriso brotou dos lábios dela.

— De qualquer maneira, não importa. – o sorriso se esvaiu tão rápido quanto apareceu, dando lugar a uma sombra de tristeza – Estraguei tudo, Harry. Nos tornamos tão próximos! Era como se... eu estivesse em casa, sabe. Você construiu sua família, Rony feliz no trabalho, e eu me senti perdida. E com ele me senti em casa. É claro que o início foi difícil, mas pude ser eu mesma com ele sem medo de parecer irritante ou arrogante. E ele... bem, ele é brilhante. Foi muito fácil me apaixonar por ele.

— E o que aconteceu? Você disse tudo isso a ele?

— Fiz pior... Eu o beijei. No dia do baile.

— E o Snape, o que fez? – Harry tentou não imaginar a cena de sua melhor amiga, quase irmã, beijando seu ex professor.

— Ele me beijou de volta, mas quando eu... bem, quando aprofundamos o beijo, ele se afastou e me pediu desculpas. Num segundo e eu estava sozinha no corredor, sem ele.

Harry estava em choque. Ele até tentou ficar com a expressão neutra, mas era muita informação para digerir em 10 minutos. Hermione estava apaixonada por Severo. Eles se beijaram. Ele a deixou. Ela estava sofrendo.

— Uow. – foi o único som que ele conseguiu soltar. – Nossa. Quer dizer... Nossa.

— Sempre eloquente, Harry. – as palavras atrapalhadas de Harry fizeram um sorriso trêmulo aparecer no rosto de Hermione, mas a vontade de chorar ainda estava lá embolada no peito.

— Olha, você não vai poder evitá-lo para sempre, Mione.

— Na verdade, eu acho que posso sim. Ele raramente sai de Hogwarts, e eu quase nunca vou lá. Quer dizer... qual a chance?

— Hermione, você passou quase um ano em Hogwarts fazendo essa pesquisa. E antes disso, voltou para fazer o sétimo ano mesmo sem precisar. E antes disso ficou em Hogwarts por meses para ajudar na reconstrução. Você não ficaria longe da escola mesmo se quisesse.

E Harry tinha mesmo razão. Ela não ficaria. E ainda tinha Minerva, que sempre adorava conversar. Hermione ficou perdida nos próprios pensamentos por quase um minuto, calculando quais seriam as chances de não esbarrar com Severo Snape em uma de suas visitas.

— Talvez se eu pedisse permissão para a professora McGonagall, sairia diretamente na sala dela. – pensou alto, como se estivesse fazendo cálculos matemáticos.

— Hermione.

— Claro que eu não poderia passear pela escola como sempre fiz, mas pensando bem...

— Mione...

— Mas se eu fosse durante o horário de aula não teria como encontrar com ele pelos corredores.

— Hermione!

— Você tem razão, estou sendo ridícula. – ela passou a mão na testa, chocada com a própria reação covarde. Isso não era ela.

— A Hermione que eu conheço enfrenta qualquer situação que aparece. – Harry lhe deu um sorriso simpático, aproximando para pegar a mão dela.

— Essa é muito mais difícil.

— Mais difícil que derrotar um bruxo das trevas? – brincou.

— Bem, eu estava tentando conquistar um ex bruxo das trevas. É mais difícil ainda. – brincou de volta, suspirando.

— Você não tem que fugir, Hermione. E o Snape pode ser um bruxo poderoso e inteligente, mas ele não é nada sociável. Pode ter sido difícil para ele lidar com a situação depois de tanto tempo sozinho.

— Mas ele podia ter conversado comigo, Harry! Se ele não me via dessa forma teríamos encontrado um jeito de seguir em frente.

— Ou ele gosta de você mais do que imagina e ficou com medo.

— O que você quer dizer? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

— Olha – suspirou – essa não é a minha história para contar. Mas... - ele hesitou – lembra o que eu disse a Voldemort? Sobre Snape amar a minha mãe?

— Sim... – o coração dela se apertou com a lembrança, sentindo-se tola e irracional. – Nós nunca chegamos a realmente conversar sobre isso.

— Ele a amava Hermione. Mais que como amigo. Eu pude ver nas lembranças que ele deixou para mim. Eu quase pude sentir. Nunca contei isso porque não é minha história para contar, mas você tem que saber...

— Você acha que... que ele ainda pode amá-la?

— Céus! Não – ele sorriu um pouco – bom, eu nunca contei isso porque ele me pediu, bem, na verdade me _ameaçou_ , que se eu contasse sobre isso a alguém ele não se lembraria de quem eu era filho. – Harry sorriu com a lembrança, jamais acreditando na ameaça. – Mas você se importa muito com ele e tem o direito de saber.

— Não sei se quero ouvir, Harry, parece errado. Ele é muito discreto. – Harry assentiu, concordando.

— De qualquer maneira, Hermione, saiba que para ele é difícil se abrir para alguém, e ele te deu mais liberdade em poucos meses do que jamais daria a alguém uma vida inteira. Severo Snape se importa, sim, com você, ele só não soube lidar com isso. Se posso arriscar um palpite, ele tem medo de magoar você.

— Foi isso que aconteceu com ele e sua mãe? Eles se apaixonaram?

— Não exatamente... Eles tiveram um desentendimento feio e isso ajudou a separá-los. E a minha mãe não era tão paciente como você, pelo que parece. Severo a amava mais que como amigo, e ela não retribuía esse sentimento.

— E ele e seu pai não se davam muito bem, não é?

— Mais complicado que isso. Meu pai... bem, ele e os outros marotos eram bem cruéis com o Snape. Mais especificamente o meu pai e o Sirius.

— Quão cruéis? – perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

— Hermione... – Harry olhou para o chão, desconfortável.

— Harry Potter! Você não pode contar uma coisa pela metade!

— Você quem disse que não queria ouvir!

— Argh! Tem razão... Mas talvez se você só insinuasse e eu deduzisse, bem, não ia ser como contar, certo?

— Isso é bem sonserino, Hermione – ele sorriu.

— Bem, eu convivi com um por tempo demais. Vamos, conta.

— Bom, eram cruéis a ponto de talvez tê-lo deixado de ponta a cabeça com... – ele pigarreou, desconfortável e triste pelo comportamento idiota do pai – bem, com as roupas íntimas aparecendo.

— O que? – ela estava chocada. – E quem mais estava vendo isso? – Harry a olhou, revelando a verdade pelo olhar – A escola inteira? Ai, Merlin. E... droga, a Lílian estava também não é?

— Ela tentou defendê-lo e...

— Ele estava muito embaraçado e acabou ofendendo-a. – ela deduziu.

— Sim. – respondeu depois de um longo suspiro.

— Nossa. – Hermione estava momentaneamente perdida com as novas informações e imagens que se formavam em sua cabeça.

— Pois é... nossa. E o resto é história. Ela morreu porque Pettigrew a denunciou para o Voldemort.

— E Severo se culpou todo esse tempo.

— Sim. Tem mais coisas na história, parece que a infância dele foi difícil também. Mas é só o que posso dizer. E é só o que você precisa para entendê-lo.

— Acho que já entendia mesmo antes de saber tudo isso. Eu só tinha medo da rejeição, de ele não sentir o mesmo.

— Você tem que saber para seguir em frente. E acho que ele tem que saber o que você sente também.

— Tem razão. – Só de imaginar que em algum momento teria que falar com Severo Hermione sentiu o estômago gelar, mas ela sabia que não podia fugir disso para sempre. – O que eu faço agora? - mordeu o lábio, pensativa.

— Acho que você deveria pensar mais no que dizer – Harry deu de ombros – e então enviar uma coruja dizendo que precisam conversar.

Hermione apenas assentiu, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido só com o pensamento de falar com ele. Fazia tanto tempo desde que ela ouvira aquela voz pela última vez... Não tinha ideia de como ia reagir estando perto do homem que habitava seus sonhos por meses. Seus dedos passaram pelo pescoço sem que ela percebesse, onde Severo havia beijado na noite do baile. Tinha sido tão bom, tão... único.

— Mione? – Harry interrompeu.

— Hum? – murmurou, distraída.

— Como eu ia dizendo antes de você me ignorar para sonhar acordada – brincou, malicioso – tenho que ir. Gina vai ficar furiosa se eu me atrasar para o jantar. Ela disse que tem uma surpresa. – sorriu, encabulado, lembrando muito o menino tímido dos primeiros anos em Hogwarts – Você faz alguma ideia do que seja?

— Não, e mesmo se soubesse não te contaria. – sorriu.

— Não é justo!

— É, sim. E anda! – ela o empurrou de leve em direção a porta – Não quero que se atrase. Gina odeia.

— Estou indo, mas pensa no que disse. – Hermione encostou no batente da porta, acenando afirmativamente para o amigo.

— Sobre o baile ou sobre Severo?

— Sobre tudo. Vou te buscar se não te ver no baile semana que vem.

— Tchau, Harry! – gritou, fechando a porta.

— E vou trazer a Gina e a Molly para arrastarem você comigo! – gritou de volta, suspirando divertido para a porta já fechada. – Vou pensar em uma maneira de ajudá-la, Mione. – murmurou para si mesmo – E eu já até sei o que fazer. – sorriu, antes de ser puxado pela sombra escura da aparatação.


	5. O pergaminho

\- E como está a senhorita Granger, Severo? – até então Snape estava alheio a conversa na mesa dos professores, mas a simples menção ao nome dela fez seu coração dar um pequeno salto.

\- Em algum lugar da América, Minerva. Achei que soubesse. – seu humor era ferino.

\- Não perguntei onde ela está, Severo – ele a ouviu suspirar – Francamente, seu humor era melhor com a Hermione aqui. Devo pedir a ela para voltar? – provocou, escondendo o sorrisinho malicioso por trás da xícara.

\- Perdão? – seus olhos faiscavam para a diretora, e ele sentiu seu rosto corar, amaldiçoando-se por uma reação tão óbvia.

\- Você claramente era mais sociável com ela aqui. E agora sequer trocam cartas. O que aconteceu?

\- Nada aconteceu. A senhorita Granger está simplesmente seguindo a vida, como é natural. E eu agradeço à Merlin por isso – mentiu ele.

\- Você não me engana, Severo.

\- É pedir muito um café da manhã em paz?

\- Eu não entendo! – ela exclamou, embora discreta para não atrair a atenção dos outros professores na mesa.

\- Sim, é pedir muito – resmungou ele, deixando a refeição inacabada. Quando ele começou a se afastar uma mão firme segurou seu braço, impedindo-o de se levantar.

\- A senhorita Granger está infeliz. E você também está. Porque não escreve, Severo? Ela está de volta a Inglaterra.

Snape congelou. Ela estava de volta? "É claro que ela não ficaria fora para sempre, idiota", pensou Severo. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria, mas não tinha a menor noção do impacto que a notícia causaria ao seu coração, que estava martelando no seu peito com tanta força que ele podia ouvir.

\- Store Street, Bloomsbury. O número do prédio e do apartamento já estão na sua mesa. – continuou Minerva, fingindo estar alheia ao olhar de choque de Severo.

\- O que? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, enquanto a professora McGonalgal colocava mais açúcar no chá com um semblante calmo que estava irritando Severo.

\- Francamente, Severo. – ela torceu a boca. – Você já sabe o endereço, escreva para ela.

\- Minerva, não faço ideia do que está falando e agradeceria se não se metesse na minha vida. A senhorita Granger e eu éramos apenas parceiros em uma pesquisa, nada mais. – disse, a voz baixa indicando que estava furioso.

\- Se você diz... – respondeu a diretora, os olhos brilhando maliciosos por trás da xícara de chá.

\- Sim, eu digo. Agora se me der licença – fez uma mesura irônica e saiu com a capa esvoaçando atrás de si, deixando uma Minerva insatisfeita para trás.

\- Homem impossível. – ela murmurou para si mesma, pedindo a Merlin que Severo se desse uma chance de ser feliz.

...

Severo Snape não se considerava um homem bom, longe disso. Poderia enumerar dezenas de defeitos em si mesmo que nunca deixariam de existir, mesmo que ele tentasse. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ele se orgulhava era da sua racionalidade, seu equilíbrio, sua capacidade de controle da mente e corpo em situações que qualquer bruxo se entregaria. Mas falar sobre Hermione Granger, pensar na Hermione Granger, sonhar com Hermione Granger... fazia o tão irrepreensível professor Snape numa total perda de controle. Somar Hermione Granger e Minerva em uma equação, então, era pedir por uma enxaqueca terrível.

\- Bruxa intrometida. – rosnou ele, olhando para o pergaminho em sua mesa. – Como diabos ela entrou aqui? Mexeriqueira. Não consegue ficar fora dos assuntos alheios. – resmungou pela décima vez o mesmo xingamento.

Severo estava há exatos cinquenta e sete minutos olhando para o endereço da Senhorita Granger, pensando se seria muito estranho só aparatar até lá e ficar... bem, _espiando_ talvez seja muito forte, talvez só _passeando_ na mesma rua que a dela, bem próximo ao número, com um feitiço de desilusão.

\- Isso é ridículo. Não vou agir como um idiota. Não. Eu tenho que ir falar com ela. Sim, é isso. Preciso ir até lá e pedir desculpas por tê-la deixado sem nem ao menos conversarmos. – decidiu, dando a quinta volta pela sala fria e escura nas masmorras.

Flashs do rosto sorridente e luminoso de Hermione vieram a sua cabeça, seguido pela sensação dos lábios macios dela no seu rosto. E então a lembrança do beijo deles – o único, mas perfeito. A sensação dos seios dela pressionados contra o seu corpo. O cheiro inebriante...

\- Merda! – praguejou. Se ele ao menos tivesse coragem de procurá-la. Dizer a ela o quanto ele a queria e desejava, o quanto tinha perdido a sua amizade e presença constante. Ela fora a única a fazê-lo rir desde... bem, desde sempre. Rir mesmo, não conseguir conter a sensação borbulhante no peito e explodir numa gargalhada. Claro que ele nunca gargalhou na presença dela, seria demais. Mas sozinho no seu aposento nas masmorras, depois de ter passado a tarde com ela.

Era uma tarde quente bastante incomum em Hogwarts, e eles já tinham superado aquela fase estranha de professor/aprendiz, estabelecendo assim um acordo silencioso de amizade. As conversas entre eles ficavam cada vez mais divertidas e espirituosas, sempre começando com algum assunto acadêmico, passando por uma discordância de opiniões e, as vezes, chegando em algum acordo. Nesta tarde específica o assunto acabou levando a conversa para um rumo mais pessoal – o que Hermione conseguia fazer com uma frequência alarmante. Severo lembrou do fatídico dia com um sorriso nos lábios.

 _— Hogwarts nem sempre foi divertido para mim também. O primeiro ano aqui foi um pouco... – ela procurou a palavra ideal - decepcionante no início. Na minha cabeça eu finalmente tinha entendido o motivo de não ter amigos nas escolas trouxas. Mas não foi muito diferente aqui. - deu de ombros, como se quisesse espantar as lembranças de uma infância solitária._

 _— Também não me saí bem na escola antes de entrar em Hogwarts. – ele começou, mas pensou melhor e completou com um sorriso irônico – Também não melhorou depois, como você também deve saber. – Hermione sorriu, feliz em arrancar dele bom humor._

 _— O que afastava as pessoas foge a minha compreensão. – brincou de volta, sem medo de ofendê-lo. – Você é sempre tão..._

 _— Disponível? Aberto? – Severo não sabia o que tinha provocado nele a vontade de continuar brincando com a jovem bruxa que conversava com ele com tanto interesse, só sabia que gostaria de mostrar a ela um de seus lados bons._

 _— Acho que era o nariz. – Hermione colocou o dedo no queixo como se estivesse pensando. – É, definitivamente o nariz era o culpado pelo bullyng._

 _— O que, você acha ele grande? – ele se segurou para não sorrir enquanto virava o rosto de um lado a outro, como se mostrasse o nariz._

 _— Acho que ele é proporcional, na verdade. – respondeu, divertida. – Você sabe o que dizem sobre a proporcionalidade das partes do corpo... – continuou, mas vendo a sobrancelha levantada dele caiu em si para o que havia dito – Quer dizer, o seu nariz! Ele é proporcional ao seu rosto e suas mãos. Não quis dizer que o seu... bem, não que ele não seja grande. - ela tentou consertar, corando sem sentido, enquanto Snape a olhou divertido, tentando parecer sério e ofendido mas falhando miseravelmente. – Provavelmente é grande e..._

 _— Senhorita Granger – Snape decidiu tirá-la de sua miséria e intervir._

 _— Ai Merlin, eu vou calar a boca, ok? – disse, o rosto em chamas – E, nossa!, olha a hora. Eu preciso... ir. Eu tenho... uma reunião. Isso, com a professora McGonagall. Então... até amanhã!_

 _— Minerva está no Ministério resolvendo questões burocráticas, Granger – Se Severo Snape fosse um homem bom teria deixado Hermione sair do momento constrangedor mesmo com uma mentira tão mal bolada, mas ela estava com o rosto corado, e murmurando coisas sem importância alguma como "o quanto essa reunião era necessária" e que "já estava marcada há muitas semanas" e que "ela tinha esquecido completamente", que Severo não podia deixá-la ir. "Eu realmente vou para o inferno", ele pensou._

 _— Tenho certeza que ela vai chegar logo. – ela quis bater na testa por usar uma desculpa tão horrível, mas só conseguia pensar em sair do momento constrangedor. – Então é isso. – ela finalmente terminou o monólogo, mas antes de sair tropeçando pela porta seu olhar inevitavelmente caiu para a região-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada e, pior, ele percebeu. Hermione queria que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse diretamente para o Japão, de onde ela não sairia pelas próximas décadas. – Até amanhã! – gritou, saindo para o corredor das masmorras enquanto Snape gargalhava sozinho no laboratório._

Ele foi distraído da lembrança por uma batida insistente na janela. Balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, ele olhou para a coruja e congelou. Era a coruja marrom de Hermione, a que ela tinha adotado desde que voltara a Hogwarts, pouco depois de recuperar a memória dos pais para sempre mantê-los em contato. A coruja era tão imponente e esperta quanto a dona, Severo observara certa vez. E sempre que a via nos terrenos de Hogwarts sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa em entregá-la anonimamente à Hermione. As asas eram castanhas com alguns pontos dourados, e o olhar tão penetrante que ele só conseguia ver Hermione com um animal tão único.

Ela piou ainda mais alto, fazendo-o abrir a janela numa corrida. Severo teve que fechar os olhos por um momento antes de pegar o bilhete enrolado nas patas de Íris. Era realmente Hermione. Era a letra _dela_.

— Obrigado, Íris. – agradeceu, vendo o animal assentir e sumir pelo céu nublado.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele desenrolava o pergaminho, perdido entre as sensações de finalmente ter algo dela depois de tanto tempo.

 _Severo,_

 _Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas preciso falar com você. Fique tranquilo, nada ruim aconteceu. Eu só preciso conversar._

 _Encontre-me no pub de sempre na sexta-feira, às 16 horas._

 _Esperarei por você._

 _Hermione._

Severo fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele nem percebeu o que tinha feito quando levou o bilhete até o peito, apertando-o como se fosse a sua salvação.

O bilhete era de Hermione.

Ela queria vê-lo.

E, por céus, vê-la era tudo que Severo mais queria. Ele ia mesmo escrever para ela, mas o que falaria? Que a amava e que justamente por isso ele se afastou? Que ele estava apavorado com a perspectiva de machucá-la e perdê-la?

— Que se dane, Severo. – disse a si mesmo – Hermione merece pelo menos uma explicação para as suas atitudes tolas. Ela provavelmente nunca escolheria ficar comigo, mas pelos menos terei a chance de vê-la.

E decidido, ele escreveu de volta.

...


	6. Encontro

_Senhorita Granger,_

 _Será um prazer encontrá-la novamen..._

— Droga! – ele amassou o pergaminho e jogou na lareira – "Será um prazer"? Pareço um idiota.

 _Senhorita Granger,_

 _Fiquei surpreso com o seu bilhete,_

— Não. Merda merda merda! – praguejou, repetindo o ritual dos últimos quarenta minutos de amassar e jogar no fogo.

 _Granger,_

— Granger? GRANGER? Você quer o que, Severo? Acabar de vez com o que resta dessa amizade? – disse, furioso, murmurando um feitiço para limpar a bagunça que fizera na tentativa de escrever uma resposta simples para o convite dela. Mil coisas passavam pela sua cabeça sobre o que Hermione Granger poderia querer falar com ele, e nenhuma resposta suficientemente boa se encaixava. Não era para Hermione odiá-lo? Ele a beijara pelo amor de Deus! E depois a deixara sozinha! Por meses!

— Hermione... – ele suspirou, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. "Como seria revê-la depois de tanto tempo?", pensou sentindo aquele frio na espinha só de imaginar. Ele precisava se preparar se não quisesse fazer de idiota na frente dela novamente, e só tinha um jeito de fazer isso: se acostumar novamente com a presença dela. E como, por Merlin, ele faria isso?

— Vê-la de longe! – disse para si mesmo, como se fosse a melhor ideia do universo todinho. – Não – ponderou – Isso é horrível. Espioná-la? Não sou mais um maldito espião. – suspirou novamente, jogando o peso contra o encosto da cadeira.

A verdade é que no fundo Snape sabia o que tinha que fazer: enfrentar a situação. Ele nunca fora covarde, mas tinha agido como um com Hermione. Sua atitude de se afastar dela fora a pior, digna de um adolescente. Ele tinha que encontrá-la, devia isso a ela. Mesmo que fosse para ouvir a rejeição que viria, mesmo que fosse para continuar apenas seu amigo, ele iria. Se ele ao menos tivesse a chance de conversar com ela novamente seria suficiente.

 _Hermione,_

 _Estou surpreso, e muito feliz, com o seu bilhete. Estarei lá as 16 horas na sexta-feira._

 _SS_

— O que preciso dizer a ela não pode ser dito por aqui – disse, finalmente selando o envelope para entregar a coruja graciosa parada na janela. – Obrigada por cuidar de Hermione durante esse tempo, Íris. – a coruja piou em reconhecimento, pegando o envelope leve e sumindo por entre as nuvens carregadas.

Minutos depois Snape se dera conta do que tinha acabado de fazer e sentiu o frio na espinha de novo. Ele havia respondido. E eles iriam se encontrar. Só tinha uma palavra que podia defini-lo naquele momento, e foi exatamente a que ele usou quando se deu conta que em menos de 72 horas veria a mulher que assombrara seus pensamentos a pouco mais de um ano.

— Merda.

...

Sexta-feira havia chegado em uma velocidade alarmante, muito diferente dos meses que se arrastaram enquanto Hermione e Snape ficaram separados.

Hermione olhou para o espelho e refletiu sobre sua aparência, se perguntando pela centésima vez como ela parecia. Estava usando um vestido simples de verão, a pele dourada dos dias ensolarados na América contrastando com o azul claro do tecido. Seus cachos tão selvagens como nunca caíam pelos ombros finos, com algumas sardas a mostra. Não havia se passado muito tempo desde que vira Severo pela última vez, mas ela se sentia mudada.

— Chega, Hermione. Ele nem vai reparar nisso. Só... vai lá e faz o que tem que fazer. Fim. – ela repetia isso como um mantra, tentando de toda forma acalmar seu coração e controlar o frio na barriga.

Mas não tinha jeito. Ela estava nervosa demais, ansiosa demais, tudo demais. Saber que em poucos minutos ela veria Severo Snape era muito para lidar. Hermione queria parecer madura e equilibrada na frente dele, o epíteto da racionalidade e do equilíbrio, mas pelo visto não daria.

— Que se dane! – gritou para si mesma, decidindo que não havia o menor motivo para se sentir nervosa, já que havia sido _ela_ , e não ele, a ficar abandonada num corredor frio e escuro em Hogwarts. Não fora ela quem começara o beijo, tinha sido ele. Então porque diabos ela estava tão insegura?

— Eu estou é _furiosa_! Como ele ousa me beijar daquela maneira – ela se arrepiou apenas com a lembrança do beijo que acontecera meses atrás – e... e... e simplesmente me deixar! Ele NÃO tinha esse direito, Bichento. E sabe do que mais? – Hermione estava furiosa – eu ia até lá pedir desculpas. Imagina só! Desculpas! – bufou, tentando parecer sarcástica e falhando miseravelmente. – Mas é ele quem deve se desculpar!

E com o coração a mil e uma última olhada no espelho ela desaparatou.

...

— Se controle, Severo. Foi ela quem mandou o bilhete pedindo para encontrá-la, então não há o que temer. Você só vai ficar calado ouvindo o que ela tem a dizer e depois se desculpar pelo seu comportamento horrível na noite do baile.

— O senhor está bem? – Severo levou um susto com a voz desconhecida atrás dele, chocando-se com o fato de ter deixado alguém se aproximar sem perceber. Ele devia mesmo ter ficado louco.

— O que?

— É que o senhor estava falando... bem, sozinho... e parecia um pouco nervoso. Eu só... – o trouxa parou ante a expressão quase assassina de Severo – Bem, eu vou indo.

— Boa escolha – respondeu, fazendo o pobre homem tropeçar nas próprias pernas para sair correndo dali. Severo revirou os olhos, sentindo-se ridículo parado num beco vazio nos fundos do pub, falando sozinho, sua coragem vacilando a cada volta que o ponteiro completava um minuto. Ele sabia que Hermione costumava aparatar no beco a frente, e esperava que ela seguisse a rotina, já que ele ainda não estava preparado para vê-la.

— Porra! – praguejou, fechando os punhos. – Isso é ridículo! Só acabe logo com isso, homem. Talvez ela nem fale do que aconteceu, talvez ela tenha odiado tanto que vai fingir que nunca nos beijamos e falar sobre outra coisa. – era óbvio que estava mentindo para si mesmo, mas era tudo que precisava para encará-la. Tinha que bastar.

Em poucos passos ele alcançou a entrada do pub, e seu olhar instantaneamente recaiu onde Hermione estava sentada. Era o lugar que eles sempre sentavam quando iam. Era o lugar _deles_.

E Hermione? Severo sentiu a boca seca só de olhá-la à distância. Estava ainda mais linda, o queixo apoiado numa das mãos enquanto a outra passava as folhas do livro que estava lendo. _Claro_ que ela estaria lendo um livro. E naquele momento era como se nada entre eles tivesse mudado, como se os meses separados não tivessem existido. Como se eles tivessem se falado ontem enquanto tomavam chá nos seus aposentos, e aquela seria mais uma das ocasiões em que se encontravam para beber e falar coisas sem importância. Naquele momento toda a sua insegurança passara, todo o nervosismo havia ido embora. Ele só conseguiu vê-la no meio de todas as pessoas e caminhar ao seu encontro.

No meio do caminho ela tirou a atenção do livro e olhou para ele caminhando até ela, sem conseguir se mover, sentindo o sangue subir para a cabeça. Ela levantava ou ficava sentada? Ele a abraçava ou só diria "oi"? Como eles chamariam um ao outro? Severo? Srª Granger?

— Severo – ela falou por fim, ainda sentada, incerta de como prosseguir.

— Hermione – e ela estava perdida. Completamente perdida. Ela não tinha a menor chance com aquela voz falando seu nome.

— Por favor, sente-se. – Hermione finalmente falou, sua voz denunciado todo o nervosismo. Seus olhos acompanharam os movimentos do homem a sua frente, que ao contrário do usual parecia comedido, tão incerto quanto ela de como proceder. – Como você está?

 _"Miserável sem você"_ , era o que Severo queria responder.

— Bem, e você?

— Estou bem... – ela sorriu, tentando parecer natural – tentando me acostumar ao clima de Londres novamente.

— É horrível, de fato. – ele concordou, tentando parecer simpático.

O silêncio pairou novamente entre eles, os olhares evitando se cruzar a todo custo.

— Já escolheram o pedido? – ambos se assustaram com a voz gentil da garçonete segurando um bloco de pedidos e uma caneta, olhando em expectativa para os dois.

— Só um café, por favor – Hermione disse – Ainda toma chá preto? – perguntou timidamente, ganhando o olhar dele.

— Sim – Severo respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dela – Chá preto, por favor.

— Leite e limão? – a garçonete perguntou, mas foi Hermione quem respondeu.

— Só leite – percebendo o que havia feito ela tentou consertar – quer dizer, era como você costumava pedir. Mas você pode ter mudado, claro. Eu só deduzi...

— Com leite, obrigada. – Severo interrompeu suavemente, olhando divertido para o desconcerto dela. Pelo menos não era o único nervoso.

— Desculpa – Hermione suspirou logo depois que a garçonete saíra – estou sendo tola. Eu só... É que não nos vemos há meses, e é estranho.

— De fato. – respondeu, desconfortável.

— É só isso que vai dizer? "De fato"? – a impetuosidade grifinória levou o melhor sobre ela.

— Eu... – ele hesitou, totalmente incerto de como prosseguir – eu confesso que não sei o que dizer além de me desculpar pelo meu comportamento terrível naquela noite. Foi indigno de mim e você claramente ficou desconfortável. Eu sinto muito, Hermione.

— Não marquei esse encontro para ouvir desculpas. Não pelo beijo. Talvez pela maneira como as coisas ficaram depois, mas... O fato é que... Bem – ela riu nervosamente – o fato é que eu sinto a sua falta. - Severo instantaneamente olhou para ela, em choque – Sinto falta da sua amizade. Dos seus comentários irônicos. Do seu humor. Da sua inteligência. De conversar até tarde com você, e de beber com você. Só queria saber se podemos deixar isso para trás e voltar a sermos amigos? - ela falou tão rápido que perdera o fôlego.

Dizer que Severo estava atordoado era pouco. É claro que ele queria continuar a vê-la, mas como poderia depois de provar o beijo dela? De tê-la em seus braços? Não. Ele a magoaria em algum momento, ou faria um tolo de si mesmo.

— Não vejo como isso é possível. – ele forçou a sair.

— Eu vejo – Hermione murmurou fracamente, sentindo os olhos marejarem. A dor física em seu peito profunda demais para que conseguisse dizer qualquer outra coisa. – Bem, eu... Eu entendo. Não vou incomodá-lo novamente, Seve... Senhor Snape. Boa tarde.

A cada movimento que Hermione fazia para sair da mesa era como um soco no peito de Severo. Sua cabeça só conseguia gritar que ele estava deixando-a ir embora sem falar o que sentia, sem explicar os motivos mais profundos de seu coração.

— Senhorita Granger – Severo praticamente pulou de seu assento para alcançá-la.

— Chá preto com leite e o café, Senhor.

— Obrigado – ele disse apressadamente, olhando para a rua a procura de Hermione – Aqui. – ele entregou uma nota de 20 euros – E fique com o troco. Hermione!

Ele alcançou a rua, mas não havia um único sinal dela. Claro que não. Ela era uma heroína de guerra, afinal. Precisava encontrá-la e se desculpar. Ele não quis dizer da maneira que soou, mas era o que era afinal. Ele não podia ser amigo de Hermione Granger. Não mais. Seria demais para ele tê-la tão perto e não poder tocá-la. Ao mesmo tempo, não tê-la de maneira nenhuma? Qual seria pior?

— Merda! – Severo praguejou, sabendo exatamente o que deveria fazer.


	7. Amor

NOTA: Chegamos ao último capítulo! Gostaria de deixar aqui meu mais singelo agradecimento a quem está acompanhando "Mesmos Erros?" e aos comentários deixados. Sério, fiquei muito feliz. Agradeço às minhas duas grandes amigas e betas, Amanda e Daniela, que sempre me dão o maior apoio. No mais, curtam este capítulo longo – meu presente haha – e voltem para o epílogo. Boa leitura!

Severo ouviu a voz irritante gritar um "Eu atendo!" antes da porta se abrir, e como ele previu, foi um choque.

— Professor Snape?

— Não mais, graças a Merlin. – Severo suspirou, impaciente.

— Professor Snape? – fora a vez de Gina exclamar.

— Merlin. – praguejou, pensando que tinha sido uma péssima ideia pedir ajuda a Potter.

— Por favor, entre! – Gina convidou, cutucando Harry para dizer alguma coisa.

— Er... claro, entra. – Harry e Gina trocaram olhares quando Severo aceitou o convite e entrou, parecendo deslocado.

— Posso oferecer um chá? Café? - Gina perguntou educadamente, curiosa e apreensiva pela presença do seu ex professor.

Severo acenou negativamente, incerto de como começar.

— É sobre Hermione. – ele finalmente disse.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Ela está bem? – Harry perguntou, alarmado.

— Não, não. Não é isso. Ela está bem. Eu é que... bem – e de repente o colarinho ficou muito mais apertado, e a sala menor do que realmente era. Como ele iria dizer isso?

— Sim... – Gina incentivou – Senhor, está nos deixando preocupados. O que aconteceu?

— Encontrei com Hermione ontem à tarde e nossa conversa terminou de uma maneira... – Severo fez uma careta.

— Quão ruim? – Harry suspirou.

— Muito. – Severo coçou a nunca, andando nervosamente pela sala. – Fui até a casa dela mas não consegui encontrá-la. Melhor, ela não quis me receber. Enviei corujas e também não obtive respostas, mas preciso muito conversar com ela. Só gostaria de saber se... Bem, você poderia dar um recado a ela? – Severo finalmente perguntou, fazendo Harry e Gina se olharem em choque antes de assentir freneticamente.

— Claro, claro! Nós... passamos o recado, claro. Não é, Harry? – a expressão de Gina não dava escolha.

— Sim... sim, claro. Qual o recado, senhor?

Harry e Gina olharam em expectativa para o homem todo de preto parado na sala do Grimmauld Place. Ele parecia totalmente vulnerável e desesperado, e Harry sabia que se ele estava fazendo aquilo era porque Hermione tinha mais do que lugar na sua vida. Tinha no seu coração também.

— Diga que não posso ser amigo dela porque eu... – ele engoliu em seco antes de continuar – porque eu me apaixonei por ela. E que sinto muito por isso. Não pretendo incomodá-la novamente.

Gina ficou animada e perplexa com a confissão, resistindo a vontade de bater palmas e dar pulinhos pela sala. Harry estava chocado de mais para expressar qualquer emoção, olhando fixamente para Severo como se tivesse lhe crescido duas cabeças. Finalmente eles olharam um para o outro antes de Harry se manifestar.

— Acho que podemos fazer melhor. – ele finalmente disse, um plano nada perfeito se formando na sua cabeça.

— Como? – Severo deu um passo involuntário para frente.

— Você deve dizer isso a ela pessoalmente. – Harry disse.

— Sim, Potter, eu sei. – ele revirou os olhos, impaciente – Acontece que ela não fala comigo.

— Mas se vocês tivessem que ficar frente a frente ela não teria escolha. – Gina sorriu maliciosamente, captando a ideia de Harry.

— E como fariam isso sem ela desconfiar?

— Não se preocupa, daremos um jeito. – Harry tranquilizou – Mas você vai precisar ir ao baile.

Severo estava relutante em fazer parte de um plano elaborado por ninguém menos que Harry Potter, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Hermione não falaria com ele, e ele estava se lixando para o seu orgulho a essa altura.

— Tudo bem. – concordou – Eu vou ao maldito baile. Minerva estava me perturbando para ir, de qualquer maneira.

— Ótimo! – Gina não conseguiu se conter.

— Não acredito que estou fazendo isso – resmungou Severo, massageando a têmpora. – Mas escute bem, Potter, só quero a oportunidade de conversar com ela, e não um show público disso.

— Jamais faria isso com Hermione, Snape. E nem com você.

— Senhor, vai dar tudo certo. – tranquilizou Gina – Confie.

E sem dizer uma palavra, apenas acenando com a cabeça, ele desaparatou.

...

Hogwarts estava a todo vapor para o baile anual da Vitória. Encantos voando de um lado a outro enfeitavam o Grande Salão. Vários professores, alunos e ex alunos ajudavam nas tarefas, trazendo um clima familiar e de contentamento puro para as paredes frias do castelo. Mas o humor de Severo Snape não era nada senão terrível, e não melhorou quando Harry Potter e Gina Weasley apareceram para dar-lhe pessoalmente o recado de que haviam conseguido convencer Hermione a aparecer na festa. E isso depois de terem ficado quase uma hora trancafiados com Minerva na sala da direção. Eles certamente planejaram algo _juntos_ , como havia sido combinado, mas Severo não tinha muita certeza se realmente queria saber de todos os detalhes.

E embora ele nunca mencionasse, ficara genuinamente surpreso com os trejeitos sonserinos da menina Weasley, e ele se perguntara, curioso, como diabos ela havia convencido Hermione a aparecer.

— O chapéu seletor cogitou me colocar na sonserina, sabe – Foi o que ela respondera, sorrindo orgulhosa de seu próprio feito ao deixar um Harry Potter totalmente boquiaberto para trás.

— Não me diga que nunca desconfiou, senhor Potter. – estalou Minerva, pouco antes de desviar sua atenção – Não, não, não, Sr. Flitwick, eu disse a você na reunião de ontem que não usaríamos essa parede. – sua voz firme ficou distante enquanto apenas Potter e Snape ficaram para trás.

— Devo me preocupar com o que vocês três planejaram? – Severo quebrou o silêncio.

— Não – Harry sorriu – Não precisa. Somos pessoas sensatas, sabe. – provocou, fazendo Snape bufar. – E além do mais, já fizemos a parte mais difícil, que era convencer Hermione.

— Touché. – Severo disse simplesmente, antes de sair do Grande Salão com suas vestes ondulando.

— Do que está rindo? – perguntou Gina, curiosa.

— Sabe que conversar com o Snape é até divertido? – Gina gargalhou, daquele jeito que sempre deixava Harry completamente alucinado. – Você está bem, Harry Potter? – ela levou a mão até a testa dele, brincando.

— Quero que os dois sejam felizes. – Harry deu de ombros.

— Eu sei, amor. – Gina sorriu para ele, roubando um selinho. – Já falei com o Hagrid sobre liberar a Torre Oeste.

— Tudo certo, então?

— Esperamos que sim. – ela sorriu, entrelaçando sua mão na dele. – Apenas duas coisas podem acontecer: eles não se entenderem e Hermione...

— Nos matar.

— Ou... – ela continuou – dar muito certo e eles nos agradecerem para sempre.

...

— Hermione! – Arthur cumprimentou, abraçando-a, seguido por Molly.

— Querida, você sumiu! Não desapareça assim, sentimos sua falta. – repreendeu suavemente – E olha como está magrinha! Não está, Arthur? Não está estudando muito, não é? Ronald disse que você só sabe trabalhar.

— Mãe, deixa a Hermione respirar. – Rony disse, abraçando a amiga.

— Tudo bem, Ron. – tranquilizou ela – Vou continuar minha pesquisa em Oxford agora, Molly, então prometo visitá-los mais vezes. – Hermione sorriu, feliz por reencontrar todos os seus amigos. Ela realmente sentira ter ficado tanto tempo fora.

Várias pessoas cumprimentaram Hermione, e ela sequer teve chance de respirar. Luna, Minerva, Hagrid, Kingsley, Neville, Padma, Remo, Tonks... Todos que ela amava estavam ali. Exceto Severo. Gina havia dito que ele não estaria, mas internamente Hermione desejava vê-lo novamente.

— Hey... Está tudo bem?

— Oi, Harry. – ela sorriu – Está sim. Ron não está com você?

— Parou para comer. – Hermione revirou os olhos.

— Claro que ele parou. – ambos riram, olhando para os rostos sorridentes ao longo do salão.

— Hey, que tal andar pelo castelo. – Harry sugeriu depois de um tempo.

— Como nos velhos tempos? – Hermione se empolgou.

— Como nos velhos tempos. Até a Torre Oeste?

— Que tal a Torre da Astronomia? – Hermione sugeriu.

— Provavelmente tem algum casal adolescente aproveitando que os professores estão distraídos.

— Hum. Tem razão. Mas a Torre Oeste é gelada, Harry. – reclamou, mas Harry fingiu não ouvir.

— Vou procurar Rony e encontramos você lá. – gritou, sumindo entre os grupos de pessoas.

— Ah, Hermione, por que foi concordar com isso? – mas antes que ela pudesse desistir, viu pelo canto do olho que Minerva caminhava veloz na direção dela, provavelmente para fazer mais um milhão de perguntas sobre Severo, e ela simplesmente não podia encarar essa. Não naquele momento. E assim que ela escorregou pelas sombras para fugir da diretora, Minerva parou e sorriu.

O plano tinha dado certo.

...

Hermione passou pelos corredores do castelo tentando não pensar nos meses que passara trabalhando com Severo. Era muito doloroso. Ela só havia concordado em ir ao baile porque Gina fizera chantagem emocional contando sobre todos que estaria lá e desejavam vê-la. E porque havia garantido que Severo não estaria.

Ele tinha tentado entrar em contato com ela incansavelmente nos últimos dois dias, e por mais que estivesse se sentindo tola e imatura, não conseguia olhar para Severo. Simplesmente não podia vê-lo. Não depois do que acontecera. Do "não" impassível dele. Como podia ter se enganado tanto? Ela não esperava por isso. Achava que Severo valorizava a amizade deles, mas pelo visto não era o caso. Então porque ele a beijara naquela noite meses atrás? Não fazia sentido. A conclusão que chegara era que certamente fora um impulso da parte dele, e essa conclusão doera mais que ser deixada no corredor. Mas ela estava disposta a deixar para lá, e esconder seus sentimentos bem fundo em seu peito, se isso significasse ter a chance de voltar a falar com ele. Mas ele negou isso, e ela não sabia como poderia encará-lo novamente. Doeria demais e...

— Merlin, Hermione! – Ela praguejou para si mesma quando percebeu que já estava na Torre Oeste – Você realmente precisa para de pensar nisso e seguir em frente.

Um vento gelado entrou por uma das janelas e ela instantaneamente se abraçou em busca de calor. Era início da primavera, mas o ar frio do inverno ainda brigava por lugar na noite.

— Onde estão Harry e Rony? – reclamou, murmurando um feitiço de aquecimento. – Melhor.

A vista da Torre Oeste era tão deslumbrante quanto todas as outras do castelo, mas era bem menos frequentada por ser mais fria que outras partes do castelo, e por ter acesso apenas pelo corredor do quarto andar. Exceto pelo som de algumas corujas, era muito calmo e silencioso, relaxante. Era bom. Hermione inspirou o ar frio da noite, olhando para o pátio, e então seu coração parou.

O vento bateu e ela imediatamente sentiu. Aquele cheiro, aquela mistura. Era Severo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione perguntou, não ousando se virar para ele. Severo não respondeu por um momento, incerto sobre como começar.

— Precisava falar com você. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Harry e Ron vão chegar a qualquer momento e... – ela parou por um momento, finalmente olhando para Snape. – Vocês planejaram isso?

— Você não me atendia. Não tive escolha.

— E o que exatamente você quer falar comigo, Severo Snape? – a voz dela era cama, mas sem vida – Você não deixou bem claro que nossa amizade acabou?

— Eu não quis...

— Sim, você quis! Você disse claramente no café. Então é isso? Vamos nos cumprimentar como estranhos e pular a parte onde nos tornamos amigos por meses? Não vou mencionar a parte do beijo, porque aí sim é capaz de você fugir para o mundo trouxa e não voltar mais.

— Hermione. – ele tentou se aproximar dela.

— Não – ela o fez parar onde estava – Agora eu vou falar. Foram meses de tortura, tentando entender o que tinha dado tão errado para pararmos de conversar de um dia para o outro. E agora que está aqui não volto atrás. – ela respirou, sentindo as lágrimas caírem – Eu sinto a sua falta. Sinto falta de conversar com você, dos seus comentários irônicos. Sinto falta do nosso chá no meio da tarde. Droga, Severo, sinto a sua falta.

Com os olhos fechados Hermione só pode sentir que ele se aproximou dela, até sentir os dedos ásperos limpando suas lágrimas.

— Hermione – sua voz estava trêmula, seu coração disparado. O olhar castanho estava aberto em espanto e expectativa agora, os lábios entreabertos como se quisesse perguntar alguma coisa, mas não conseguisse. – Eu...

— Sim – ela encorajou, aproximando seu corpo do dele sem se dar conta.

Eles estavam tão perto agora... quase tão perto como naquela noite meses atrás. E estar tão perto colocava tudo numa outra perspectiva. Uma em que nada importava se eles estivessem jutos, que tudo fazia sentido, como se somente agora o mundo deles estivesse entrando nos eixos. A noção de complemento era tão palpável entre eles que nada tinha importância. Havia uma música distante vinda do salão, e eles tinham uma vaga noção da melodia.

— Você acha que não me importo com você? Que eu não sofri durante o tempo que ficamos separados? – seu olhar era tão intenso e sua expressão tão impassível que Hermione quase deu um passo para trás, a força da sua magia e da dele tremulando no espaço entre eles como que desejando se fundir. – Quando Minerva e os outros professores falam sobre você meu coração se parte. Cada vez que eu ouvia seu nome meu coração dava um salto, e eu tinha que fingir que não me importava, que era indiferente, porque achava que uma mulher como você nunca poderia me amar de volta, e que ter a sua amizade já era muito, e que se eu desejasse mais poderia estragar o que tínhamos e... – fora ele quem se afastara dessa vez, escondendo seu rosto atrás da cortina lisa de cabelos negros – eu não poderia suportar isso. Eu não...

— Severo – sua voz estava trêmula de emoção, lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela sem que precisasse esconder.

— Eu não posso mais esconder, Hermione – sua voz era baixa agora, quebrada. O cabelo negro escondia parcialmente o rubor em seu rosto, e o coração de Hermione apertou com a visão. "Esse homem realmente existe?" Ela se perguntou vagamente.

— Você não precis...

— Preciso, sim – ele a interrompeu, encontrando seu olhar. – Você precisa saber a mulher incrível que é, Hermione, e como qualquer homem da Terra teria sorte em tê-la. Sinto muito se estraguei nossa amizade, mas eu prometo que não tocarei mais nesse assunto. Nunca mais. E...

— Você pode, por favor, calar a boca? Só um instante? – Hermione disse, sorrindo. Ela amava aquele homem!

— Desculpe. – disse, um pouco confuso e envergonhado, abaixando o rosto para não encarar a rejeição que estava certo que viria.

— Severo – sua voz era quase um sussurro, embargada pela emoção do momento. Seus dedos delicados tocaram o rosto dele e o fizeram olhar para ela. Hermione sorriu e chorou, fechando os olhos para tentar acalmar seu coração. Quando abriu, os olhos escuros dele a fitavam num misto de medo, insegurança, curiosidade e amor, muito amor. – Você entendeu tudo errado. Foi tudo um grande mal entendido. Eu fui embora porque... porque achei que você nunca seria capaz de olhar para mim como eu queria. De ver além da aluna, além da irritante sabe tudo. Fui embora porque eu me apaixonei por você, e não suportava tê-lo tão perto e não poder tocar em você, beijar você... fazer _amor_ com você.

A expressão de Severo era de puro choque, e ele não se importou em mostrar isso. Então Hermione Granger estava dizendo que retribuía o sentimento? Ele devia ter entendido errado. Era muito para assimilar.

— Hermione... você não está dizendo... você _gosta_ de mim?

— Não, Severo. Eu _amo_ você. Amo tanto... tem essa força aqui dentro – ela apertou o coração – que me leva até você, que acelera quando você fala comigo. Eu fui embora porque não sabia lidar com tanto sentimento, com medo que eu pudesse revelar tudo e arruinasse a nossa amizade.

— Eu não... não entendo. – Hermione nunca achou que veria o dia em que Severo Snape perderia completamente as palavras. Ela quis rir disso, mas descobriu que não conseguia. Tudo que conseguia era olhar para o rosto em choque daquele homem impossível e teimoso e maravilhoso na frente dela. E então ela foi tomada pela vontade súbita de beijá-lo, como acontecia todas as vezes em que se estava perto dele, mas a diferença é que agora ela podia. Ela _finalmente_ podia! E então ela fez.

Hermione beijou Severo, e poucos segundos depois ele estava beijando-a de volta, trazendo-a para si, abraçando-a, segurando nela como se o momento fosse passar. Como se a vida dele dependesse disso. E na verdade, dependia. Dependia porque os meses que ele passara sem ela tinham sido terríveis, uma mistura insossa de rotinas vazias. O mundo sem ela era como voltar a viver nas masmorras nos dias solitários de espião duplo. Não, ele simplesmente não podia voltar a viver assim depois de ter estado com a presença cheia de vida que era Hermione Granger, sempre falante e brilhante, inteligente e sentimental, intensa. Tudo nela era profundo e ele se viu cada vez mais atraído pelo sentimento de pertencimento que se apoderava dele quando estavam juntos. E beijá-la... Era simplesmente o paraíso!

Eles tiveram que se separar para respirar, as testas coladas, as lágrimas se misturando, a sensação de completude preenchendo-os e a alegria de estar apaixonado aquecendo seus corações. Hermione não sabia se ria ou se chorava, e Severo ainda estava visivelmente tonto pelo choque, e um tanto tímido por ter se desnudado tanto para ela.

— Eu amo você, Hermione. – era a única coisa que sentia ser capaz de falar naquele momento.

— E eu amo você, Severo. Tanto... – ela podia ouvir o coração dele batendo forte, e tudo que queria fazer era se enroscar ainda mais nele e não sair nas próximas semanas.

— Nós fizemos uma confusão de tudo, não é? – ele sussurrou depois de um tempo, seu queixo descansando na cabeça dela, sentindo o perfume de seus cachos.

— Sim – Hermione riu – nós fizemos. Estou apavorada só em pensar que poderíamos nunca ter tido essa conversa.

— Não pense nisso – ele a abraçou ainda mais forte, mau suportando o pensamento ele mesmo – Estou bastante feliz que Minerva e Potter se intrometeram, admito.

— E a Gina. Tenho certeza que ela também está metida nisso. Mas estou com vontade de abraçá-los agora, e dizer muito obrigada por terem interferido.

— Eu fui um idiota... – Severo suspirou, e Hermione rapidamente saiu do abraço dele para olhá-lo firmemente nos olhos.

— Não diga isso. – pediu – Não tinha como você saber o que eu sentia. Eu mesma fiz uma confusão disso tudo... mandei todos os sinais errados e...

— Não. Eu que sou completamente inábil para qualquer tipo de relação e agi feito um idiota por tê-la deixado naquela noite.

— Isso não importa agora – ela sussurrou, alcançando os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos.

— Hermione... – a voz dele estava trêmula, e apesar dos inúmeros sentimentos e sensações que que o acometeram naquela noite, este ele sabia identificar. Era desejo. Severo não precisava mais fingir, não precisava mais esconder. Ela estava ali agora, completamente entregue a ele. E ele a ela.

— Severo... – Hermione sussurrou de volta, se entregando ao carinho da mão dele acariciando seu rosto, tocando seus lábios. Ela o queria. Ela precisava que ele a segurasse e a levasse consigo para onde quer que fosse, para tirar todas aquelas peças irritantes de roupas e sentisse, finalmente, como sua pela reagia a dele, como seria ter todo o seu corpo entregue às mãos habilidosas dele. E então... – Faça amor comigo, Severo.

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele, e sua resposta estava ali. Ele faria amor com ela. Ele a levaria dali, de onde as gotas de chuva começavam a cair, e tiraria cada peça de roupa, a desnudaria para ele, tocaria seu corpo, e amaria. Ele a amaria. Para sempre.

— Sempre. – disse, ao mesmo tempo em que a trazia para o seu colo, ouvindo o grito de surpresa dela e sua risada sonora, felicidade eletrizando cada parte do seu corpo.

E sua boca estava na dela novamente, e ele não deu a mínima se seria visto ou não. Tudo que ele se importava naquele momento era chegar no quarto e fazer amor com aquela mulher incrível nos seus braços, se certificando que não a deixaria escapar por entre os dedos. Se certificando que a faria feliz, e se entregando sem medo, com a certeza de que seu coração estaria seguro com ela.

As lembranças de como eles chegaram nas masmorras seriam sempre confusas e nubladas para ambos, porque eles não podiam se importar menos com o que estava ao redor, se concentrando apenas em olhar um ao outro, tocar um no outro, rir estupidamente como dois adolescentes apaixonados se esgueirando pelas sombras do castelo.

— Shiu – Hermione pediu, tentando abafar os risinhos de empolgação.

— Todos estão no baile, e ninguém se atreveria a vaguear por esta parte do castelo a noite. Pelo menos não nas masmorras. – Sorrira presunçoso para ela, ainda sem soltá-la.

— Você vai me levar todo o caminho no colo? – perguntou, as bochechas coradas de puro contentamento.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de soltá-la nos próximos dias, Hermione. – respondeu, sorrindo. Mas temendo que tivesse ido longe demais tentou consertar – Isto é, se você quiser é claro.

— Só dias? Tinha pensado mais em torno de semanas. – Severo finalmente parou e a soltou, rindo abertamente.

— Bruxa, você vai ser a minha morte. – ele espalmou uma das mãos na parede de pedra atrás de Hermione, e a outra na cintura dela, encurralando-a.

— Eu só pretendo deixá-lo muito, muito satisfeito, para você nunca querer sair. - ela sorriu, roubando um selinho dele.

— Hermione - ele olhou bem fundo dos olhos castanhos dela – você já me arruinou para todas as outras. Você fez isso quando aquela tarde no laboratório, quando cuidou da minha ferida. E fez isso quando persistiu na nossa amizade, e quando reapareceu no meu laboratório, e todos os dias depois disso. E agora... você vai ter que me expulsar se quiser que eu saia, porque não estou indo por vontade própria. – e a beijou. E quando ela abriu os olhos já estava nos aposentos dele.

— Mas... como? – sua mente acadêmica perguntou, ao que Severo riu suavemente, beijando-a. E tudo que ela fez foi não pensar em mais nada. Porque quando encontrou o olhar de Severo sentiu-se nua. Porque aquele homem era capaz de enxergá-la, de ver através das roupas, da pele, da inteligência. Ele era capaz de enxergar a mulher sensível e emocional que Hermione era, enquanto a maioria das pessoas só enxergava a racionalidade e a inteligência. E ela se sentiu amada. Amada por ser quem era, sem precisar ser menos do que era. Hermione podia ser Hermione Granger e não ser criticada ou subjugada por isso. E ela sabia naquele momento que era exatamente o que Severo estava dizendo com o olhar. Que ele a amava não apesar de, mas por tudo o que ela era.

— Obrigada – Hermione sussurrou, seus lábios a centímetros dos dele.

— Não. – ele a parou suavemente, seus dedos tocando a boca dela. – Não me agradeça por isso, Hermione. Você não precisa da aprovação de ninguém, muito menos a minha. Você é a mulher mais incrível que já conheci, e não deve nunca pensar em si mesma menos que isso. – completou, seus olhos escuros vidrados nela.

— E você é sem dúvida o homem mais especial do mundo, Severo Snape. Quero fazê-lo muito, muito feliz. – disse, beijando-o.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele apertando sua cintura, e foi surpreendida pela força do seu desejo por Severo. Hermione queria as mãos dele em outro lugar que não a cintura, onde repousavam recatadamente. Não, o que Hermione queria era a mão em _todos_ os lugares, se possível ao mesmo tempo. E desejando obter essa reação dele, encorajá-lo, ela aprofundou o beijo, fazendo um carinho leve e provocante na nuca dele. Severo estremeceu com o toque, e Hermione sorriu internamente para as reações que estava conseguindo provocar.

— Hermione – sussurrou, sem fôlego, encostando sua testa na dela.

— Sim? – perguntou distraidamente, sem parar de beijá-lo.

— Tenho que dizer que... bem, faz um tempo desde que eu... – pigarreou, constrangido.

— E? – Hermione perguntou, timidez dele enviando ondas de calor ao seu coração. – Severo, sinceramente? Não me importa nada disso, porque só de beijá-lo senti coisas que nunca senti antes.

— Nunca sentiu antes? – Severo finalmente sorriu, malicioso, aproximando sua boca do ouvido dela. – E o que você sentiu? – sussurrou, sentindo Hermione estremecer.

— Senti – sua voz tremeu de desejo e nervosismo, incapaz de articular alguma frase com sentido.

— Diga. – a mão direita dele escorregou para as costas de Hermione, enquanto a esquerda deslizava da nuca até os ombros, puxando calmamente o casaco que protegia os ombros finos dela.

— Eu senti – começou, sentindo a boca seca – meu coração disparar. E... – ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu que Severo tirara completamente seu casaco – minha pele ficou arrepiada. E eu fiquei com muita vontade de sentir suas mãos...

— Minhas mãos? – perguntou, mordiscando levemente a orelha dela.

— Sim. – Hermione assentiu, seus joelhos fracos enquanto os dedos dele brincavam perigosamente na lateral do seio.

— E o que elas estavam fazendo?

— Elas me tocavam... – Hermione ofegou.

— Onde? – provocou.

— Em todos os lugares. – despejou ela, incapaz se controlar.

— Ah os grifinórios – Severo se afastou, a pele de Hermione queimando de desejo nos lugares que ele a tocara – Tão impacientes.

— Por favor, Severo. – pediu, tremendo de desejo.

— Por favor o que? – a voz de barítono dele provocou.

— Me toque. Faça amor comigo.

Por breves segundos eles olharam um para o outro, tentando absorver tudo que podiam do momento antes que seus corpos dançassem entrelaçados, sentindo a pele de um no outro, os cheiros se misturando, os lábios se tocando... antes de se tornarem um só.

De alguma maneira Hermione sabia que teria que tomar a iniciativa, e por mais que seu coração estivesse batendo forte no peito, e seu corpo tremendo de desejo, antecipação e ansiedade, ela se afastou dele, tentando controlar seus nervos, sem afastar seu olhar nem por um milésimo de segundo.

Hermione viu nos olhos dele o desejo, e se sentiu encorajada a prosseguir. Com uma das mãos ela deslizou a alça do ombro oposto, e em seguida, fez o mesmo com a outra. O vestido, de seda verde escuro, escorregou pelo seu corpo até parar no quadril. Sorrindo para o efeito que estava causando nele, Hermione se afastou mais e ficou de costas, olhando para Severo por sobre o ombro. Os olhos escuros dele brilhavam no quarto banhado pela luz da noite, mas ainda sem deixar de olhar para o rosto dela.

Ousada, ela queria que Severo olhasse para o seu corpo, e assim ela fez o vestido passar pelo quadril deslizando até o chão, formando um amontoado em volta de seus pés ainda calçados com a sandália de tiras pretas. Agora só restava a fina lingerie em seu corpo, mas Severo persistia em não descer o olhar, provavelmente inseguro em fazer o próximo movimento.

— Não vai olhar? – Hermione provocou, virando novamente de frente para ele. Ela viu ele engolir em seco antes dos olhos negros percorrerem lentamente o seu corpo, se demorando um pouco mais nos seios, onde os mamilos se destacavam sob o tecido, e então descerem para as pernas descobertas.

Severo não conseguia respirar. Hermione estava finalmente ali, na frente dele, em seu quarto. _Sozinhos_. Seminua. Ele queria desesperadamente tocá-la, mas sabia que suas mãos estavam tremendo. Ele conseguiria tocá-la sem queimar? Provavelmente não.

— Não vai tocar? – Hermione sussurrou, a voz trêmula de desejo.

E então Severo deu um passo, e mais um, e logo ele estava a tocando novamente, sentindo o calor do corpo dela por baixo do tecido fino. E lentamente ele imitou o movimento anterior dela, deslizando as alças dos ombros delicados e a desnudando para ele.

Em poucos segundos e não restava nada além dos saltos, que ele se abaixou lentamente para tirar. Quando a segunda sandália foi tirada, Severo começou a se levantar dando pequenos beijos ao longo das pernas dela, alternando entra uma e outra, até chegar na parte mais interna da coxa, fazendo Hermione ofegar. Ela teve que apoiar uma das mãos nos ombros dele quando sentiu a ponta da língua brincar perigosamente nos grandes lábios, evitando propositalmente a área que mais pulsava de desejo.

— Severo... – Hermione gemeu, deixando a cabeça cair para trás quando ele soprou os pequenos lábios. Ele seguiu beijando a virilha, depois o abdômen, passando pelos seios, pescoço, queixo e, finalmente, a boca. Hermione o puxou suavemente pela nuca, devolvendo o beijo lentamente, deliciosamente erótico, enquanto suas mãos começavam a desabotoar a longa capa preta. – Muitos e muitos botões, Senhor Snape. – ela sorriu, mordiscando a pele do queixo dele.

— Posso facilitar o proce-

— Não! – ela interrompeu, assustando-o ligeiramente – Não, eu gosto assim. Sempre gostei. Sempre me imaginei – ela abriu um botão – soltando cada um deles – e outro – devagar... – provocou, soltando o terceiro, o quarto, o quinto... até abrir completamente a peça e fazê-la escorregar pelos ombros largos e... – Severo! – ela gritou, rindo sonoramente quando ele a pegou de surpresa e a colocou na cama.

— O que mais você imaginou? – perguntou, seu corpo ainda vestido tocando o dela completamente desnudo.

— A sua boca – ela suspirou, incapaz de formular uma resposta – hum... Nos meus seios! – finalmente conseguiu falar, fazendo-o rir. O som daquela voz arrepiando todo o seu corpo.

Ele beijou e sugou um dos mamilos, acariciando o outro com os dedos, puxando-o levemente e soltando. Hermione fechou os olhos, absorvendo todas as sensações deliciosas que Severo estava proporcionando. As horas que ela havia passado imaginando o quão habilidosas as mãos dele podiam ser não serviam para nada agora, porque a realidade era infinitas vezes melhor.

— Você é linda – Severo disse, envolvendo suavemente o rosto dela com uma das mãos – Tão, tão linda – prosseguiu, beijando.

— Por favor, Severo, eu quero sentir você. – ela implorou, tocando cegamente os botões da camisa branca de linho dele.

— Impaciente? – ele provocou, se afastando dela. Quando ela abriu os olhos para reclamar a perda do contato, viu Severo desfazendo os botões, já com todo o peito a mostra, e ela não pode fazer nada se não assistir aquele show particular.

Quando ele tirou a camisa, Hermione não aguentou apenas esperar e o ajudou a tirar a calça, toda a lentidão dos movimentos anteriores esquecidos agora que ele e pele se tocara, ansiosos.

Eles se atrapalharam um pouco com a calça e riram de sua própria impaciência, mas ambos estavam nervosos.

Ia acontecer.

Severo não precisava mais pedir a confirmação dela, mas ainda assim olhou para o seu rosto para captar suas reações.

Não havia um mínimo lampejo de dúvida, só amor. Ele assentiu levemente para ela, para si mesmo, para o universo. Para o presente que era aquele momento. E então ele deitou por cima dela, sentindo os seios de Hermione no seu peito, seu membro duro tocando o centro molhado e quente dela, os gemidos suaves de puro prazer. Era demais. Ele não duraria muito e sabia isso.

— Quero você dentro de mim. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto seus dedos tocavam o membro rígido de Severo, fechando em torno dele e guiando-o para a entrada.

Ambos ofegaram com o contato, estremecendo. Hermione estava tão molhada que o pênis de Severo deslizou facilmente pelas dobras dela, indo e voltando no começo para lubrificar mais. Severo estava tentando ao máximo durar para garantir todo o prazer de Hermione, mas ela tinha outros planos quando levantou o quadril e prendeu a cintura dele com as pernas, claramente pedindo por mais.

— Hermione... – ele ofegou, tentando dizer alguma coisa.

— Só fique comigo, Severo. Quero sentir tudo. Por favor... – ela implorou, sentindo Severo aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos. – Isso! Mais forte, mais fundo! Ah!

— Merlim – Severo buscou a boca de Hermione enquanto a penetrava mais fundo, sentindo o calor dela em torno do seu membro duro.

As unhas de Hermione cravaram nas costas dele quando sentiu seu orgasmo chegando, seus olhos nunca deixando os dele, sem preocupar de abafar seus gemidos.

 _Tão certo._

Ele acariciou o clitóris dela enquanto saía e entrava, alternando o ritmo, ora olhando para a boca dela, ora olhando para os seios balançando. As mãos de Hermione tentavam pegar tudo nele, tocar em tudo, cada pedacinho de pele, todo ele.

Ela queria tudo. Eles tinham tudo um do outro.

E como uma explosão, o universo de ambos colidiu e explodiu em uma mistura de sensações, cores e música... a música das respirações, da pele pegajosa se movimentando lentamente, o coração batendo forte no peito.

 _Tão bom._

Severo caiu ao lado de Hermione, ainda sem sair de dentro dela, tentando controlar sua respiração. Ele sentiu os dedos finos dela acariciar o seu cabelo, e ele sorriu para isso, beijando-a.

Hermione o abraçou ainda mais forte, e Severo enterrou o rosto nos cachos castanhos, permitindo-se ser embalado no colo dela, apenas para descobrir que não tinha melhor sensação no mundo. Estar nos braços dela, da mulher que ele amava, sendo abraçado... Amado.

— Eu amo você – Severo a ouviu sussurrar, sorrindo. Lentamente, ele saiu de dentro dela e deitou de costas, puxando-a para o peito dele.

— Eu amo você – ele respondeu, abraçando-a forte, até que juntos e satisfeitos, dormiram.

 _Amor._

 _..._


End file.
